The Rise of Night: The Jackson Twin Chronicles: Book One
by TheFutureAuthor
Summary: Juliette Johnson always thought her life was as mundane as anyone else's. She always felt out of place, like she didn't belong with her family, at her school with her dyslexia and ADHD. Until one fateful day when her best friend reveals a long kept secret about her family and she is launched into a new world brimming with adventure. Will she be able to adjust? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! This is a new, edited version of Chapter 1, hope you like it and if you want another chapter I need at least 2 reviews and a favorite/and or alert. Disclaimer: I don't own the original storyline of Percy Jackson or any of the original characters. The new ones are from my imagination. On to the story, enjoy !**

My name is Juliette Andrea Johnson, and up until today, I thought my life was as ordinary as anyone else's, and that life in San Antonio, Texas could not possibly get more boring. On that fateful day that started out like any other, I trudged out of bed, dressed hastily, glanced at my reflection and thought the same thing I always thought: 'This isn't what I should look like'. As usual, I daydreamed about what would be the perfect appearance; long unruly locks of curly raven-black hair, tumbling down to my waist, full red lips, perfectly tanned skin, and startling seagreen eyes that could change into even stormier grey eyes at will. I knew that there is no possible chance of me ever looking like that, but somehow, my soul expected to see that in the mirror.

Instead, I saw pin straight chestnut brown hair, warm hazel eyes, unevenly tanned skin, freckles and small lush red lips. It's a mask, my soul screams. You know what you should look like. No, my mind hollers back; that is what your favorite character's daughter would look like if she were real, along with her parents. I sigh as I finish my toast, I kiss both of my parents on the cheek, murmur a goodbye, then brush my teeth hastily, in record time, I might add, then grab my keys off the hanger.

I open the door, hop on my purple bike and pedal down the carpeted hallway. Once I'm outside, I breathe in the fresh spring air—mine and my best friend Lily's favorite time of year— and smile because my favorite band of all time, 5 Seconds of Summer, is blaring on shuffle as I bike towards the flaming pits that are known as high school. I set my bike on the bike rack near the back entrance to Silver Creek High School, and walk to class—creative writing.

Once I've set down my backpack, Lily hugs me and starts raving about nature and how we should do something to save it, (which is normal behavior for her). Out of the corner of my eye, I glimpse a brief flash of hard white teeth that are inhumanly sharp, like fangs. I've always had keen senses that can pick up whenever someone mutters or whispers my name, and this happens now, as my old, gnarled teacher bares her pointed incisors and growls, "Johnson, that surname has to be a cover. She smells just like the Jackson demigod did at her age, that sea scum. When will that protector Lily stop hanging around her so I can complete my orders?"

I turn back to Lily, trying to ignore my teacher's muttering which proves to be difficult, since Lily seems to hear her as well, and her eyes widen as she slinks off to speak with the teacher. Instinctively, I glance at the trident on my right wrist, which is glowing faintly blue, like always, but today it is somehow brighter. I wonder why the glow is significantly stronger, on a regular day like today, but then I remember what my teacher was grumbling to herself, and I think that maybe today isn't so ordinary after all.

Lily comes back, picks up her backpack, and tells me to pack my things back in my bag in a small, slightly frightened voice that I've only heard her use whenever she has to speak in front of a crowd, or in front of a class. I do as she says, and sneak a quick peek at my teacher, who is licking her lips as she bores her pale green eyes into my soul. I'm no genius, having ADHD and dyslexia, but even I could put the pieces together: this day was about to take a dark, dangerous turn. As we walk briskly out of the room, Lily relaxes a little bit, but she hands me a black hoodie. I stare at her, wondering why on earth she would want me to wear a black hoodie in 80-degree weather.

Lily sighs and opens the door to the cafeteria. "If you don't want to get caught sneaking out of school, then I would recommend wearing the damn hoodie." I shrug and pull it over my real t-shirt. When I look down at my body, I can see the floor. I'm completely invisible. I sharply gasp, and Lily shushes me. A hall monitor walks by. I just noticed that Lily is also invisible, but I can tell where she is by her quiet intake of breath. "Lils, if you could tell me why we are both invisible, why we are ditching school, oh and while you're at it, tell me exactly how it is that we are invisible? That'd be great." I say, my voice dripping with sarcasm. Lily sighs. "It's amazing how in that statement you resemble both your mother and father perfectly." By now, we are in the parking lot, but the black invisibility hoodie is reflecting the sun's heat, yet I am extremely grateful for the safety that this jacket is providing me. I wonder what Lily means by this, because both my parents are sarcastic, but they don't really ask that many questions. I do, for some reason.

As we stop in front of Lily's blue convertible Volkswagen Beetle (my dream car, that I am completely jealous of her for having), I suddenly remember my purple bike. "Lily, my bicycle! We can't leave it there, someone will recognize it, and report it to the police if I don't turn up to school in five days." Lily considered this for about 30 seconds, then she nodded and said, "Yes, I suppose you're right. Go on, then." I ran towards the bike rack as fast as I could without my sneakers making too much sound. I hauled the bike out of the rack, and jumped on it, biking back to Lily's car. She was waiting by the back of the car, where a car bike rack was secured. I put the bike on the rack. "You really thought of everything, didn't you?" I said. Lily nodded. "It's my job to be thorough. Now, come on, Long Island doesn't wait for anyone." I blanched. "Long Island?! That's in New York, which is 3,000 miles from here, and that journey takes two days!" Lily opened the driver's seat and got in.

I guess I didn't have a choice about this. I went in the car, and Lily gunned the accelerator faster than I'd ever seen her drive. As we turned onto Puddledock Knoll Road, my body became visible again. Lily's foot remained on the accelerator, and the speed dial dipped to 60 miles per hour on a road that would be ticketed if you exceeded 30 miles per hour, because of the school being adjacent to the road. "Lily," I said warningly. Her foot didn't waver off the accelerator, but she sighed and said, "Look, I know that you deserve an explanation of why all of this happening. But, just know that I'm really not the person qualified to tell you what's going on. I am only allowed to tell you that we're going to New York, one way or another, as in the current moment it is a matter of life and possibly death, also that your parents know about this. They have accepted it and so should you. I'm also authorized to tell you that the people you have lived with all your life are not your immediate family, but they are your grandparents." Lily said seriously.

My whole life, I had never gotten along with my family, and it kind of made sense. I looked nothing like my "dad", but I had inherited his small bones. When I was a baby, I had gray eyes. My "parents" eyes were both brown. You had to wonder where I got those gray eyes. I had always kind of known. "To be honest with you, Lily, I've always kind of known. We've never gotten along, and I have some traits they don't have." I said sadly. Lily nodded. "I get it. I know it's a lot to take in, so we don't have to talk if you don't want to, ok?" I smiled at her, gratefully. "Thanks, you're the best."

"I know." I smiled once more, and plugged my headphones into my blue iPhone 5C. Lily waved a hand in front of my face. "Wait, before you do that and totally tune out, I have a gift for you from your parents." She holds up a beautiful coral colored seashell necklace on a silver chain and offers it to me. I take it gingerly, as if afraid to damage it. "Your parents designed it together. Now, they told me to warn you about it. It is only to be used in times of grave danger, or when training. It will only harm demigods, immortals or monsters. Use it wisely." I nodded. "Thank you, Lily."

 _3 hours later_ : I looked at the road, then at the sign next to it that read "Welcome to Louisiana". "Whoa! How're we already in Louisiana, you've only been driving for like 30 minutes." "You dozed off. It's been 3 hours." Lily responded smoothly. "Now can you tell me about my parents? We're out of the state." I asked hopefully. "Sorry, kiddo. Chiron's orders." Lily said. I let out a scream. "LILY GREENWOOD! HOW COULD YOU NOT HAVE TOLD ME WE WERE GOING TO CAMP HALF-BLOOD?!" Lily sighed. "I should not have said that. I really should not have said that," she said, mostly to herself. (HARRY POTTER REFERENCE! ?) "I didn't tell you because it was Chiron's orders, and I knew you would react like this. As for your parents, Chiron and I suspect we know, but until you're claimed, we can't be sure. Although, you act way too much like Percy for us to pretend not to know." Lily murmured under her breath. "What was that?" I asked innocently. Lily's eyes drifted to the side window. "Nothing," she said quickly. I noticed Lily kept looking in the side window. "σκατά. We're being followed." I recognized what curse word she had said in Greek, which I thought was cool, but then I remembered we were being tracked.

"How can you tell?" I asked, curious. "Satyr's sense of smell is way better than humans. Duh." Lily said casually. I didn't say anything. Lily laughed, and it sort of came out like a goat's bleating sound. "You're taking this better than the others. Most kids freak out at the mention of me being half-goat." "I think that's a given of being a demigod, Lils." Lily chuckled and nodded. "That may be true for some kids. Besides, you're not a demigod. It's possible that you could be a minor goddess because of the potency of your parent's powers. If that's true, then you'll have to stay at camp year-round." I grabbed my phone, since I had remembered that use of cell phones is how a monster can track demigods, and switched it to airplane mode. I frowned. "Do I have to give up my phone?" Lily shook her head. "The Athena and Hephaestus cabin collaborated together to modify any demigod or legacy's phone. They'll do the same for you."

I woke up to my phone playing the soft ballad of "Lego House" by Ed Sheeran and Lily gently prodding me awake. "We're here," she said softly. Excitement coursed through my body, and for once in my life, I was wide awake after waking up. "How did we get here in under a day?" I asked. "The car is enchanted to drive more miles than mortal cars." Lily said. I smiled, stretched and put the necklace that I'd been clutching in my left hand while I slept around my neck. Lily had stationed her car at the bottom of a steep hill lush with greens. Lily sniffed the air, worry lining her features. "We should hurry, they're not far." I gulped nervously. Lily smiled encouragingly. "Don't worry, Juliette, you take after both your parents. I'm sure you inherited their battle skills." I nodded and started up the hill. We hiked in silence and finally, after about 10 minutes, we came to an arch that read 'στρατοπέδων mισό αίμα' The letters moved in my mind, the arch now read, Camp Half-Blood.

Lily smiled then said, "welcome home, Juliette." A loud thud that filled me with dread sounded behind me. On instinct, I tapped my necklace, then blinked. My mind had fallen asleep for a second—again, thanks to my dyslexia—when I opened my eyes, there was a 3-foot-long celestial bronze sword that was surprisingly light and felt balanced in my sword (right) hand. As my eyes adjusted to the glow of Greek Fire on the torches near the arch, a horrible looking monster approached. It was a scaly, green skinned serpent lady that resembled my Journalism teacher. A scythian dracanae, my mind told me. The dracanae lunged at me, and once again, my ADHD battle skills thought for me, and I did what anyone would've done in my situation: I slashed downward with the sword. The monster hissed when the blade cut deep in its scales; it tried to bite me, but I rolled out of its trajectory, and came up standing.

As I waited for the monster to attack again, I noticed an eerie, unearthly light radiating from my body. The shimmery glow was a brilliant shade of seagreen and turquoise mixed together; also a faint grey light emitted from me. Another monster came at me from the left side of the top of the hill, so I whirled around, slashing and stabbing forcefully, and I spotted another hiding in the bushes. I raised my sword and sliced it in half. Panting, I faced Lily, whose mouth hung open. Slowly, my senses detected that Lily and I weren't alone. There were at least 300 teenagers in Greek armor and blue or red feather plume helmet. A centaur stepped forward. The teenagers dropped to their knees when they saw the glimmer of light circling around me. I observed two things as I looked out the huge crowd of teenagers and the centaur in the middle. One, there was a symbol over my head of a grey owl and a seagreen trident. Two, I was no longer wearing the clothes I had been before. Now I was wearing a turquoise blue silk dress in the same high low style I had worn to my 8th grade dance. I looked down at my feet, which were adorned with glittery diamonds on open toed heels.

The centaur stepped forward and said, "Hero, Camper, Savior of Olympus; Hail Juliette Andrea Jackson, Daughter of Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, heir of the throne of the Sea God, with Annabeth Chase-Jackson, Daughter of Athena, Hero, Camper, Savior of Olympus, Head Architect of Olympus, heir to the throne of the Goddess of Wisdom."

 **A/N: Hope you liked it! Review, fav and follow if you liked it and maybe give some feedback as well? Thanks :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone! This is chapter 2, hope you like it and if you want another chapter I need at least 2 more reviews and a favorite/and or alert. Disclaimer: I don't own the original storyline of Percy Jackson or any of the original characters. The new ones are from my imagination. On to the story, enjoy!**

The ADHD part of me wondered how he had said all that in one breath. I almost laughed out loud. The teenagers surrounding m _e_ rose gracefully and quickly as they all stared at me curiously, specifically one very familiar-looking hazel eyed boy. Suddenly, a boy with unruly straight honey blonde hair turned to me. Before he spoke, I noticed he had seagreen eyes just like the color I always hoped to have. His eyes were as deep and dark as the sea. The second thing I noticed was that he hesitated before speaking to me, he glanced back at Chiron, who nodded in reassurance.

He held out his hand and said, "well, I guess you're my new little sister." His eyes sparkled happily as I tentatively smiled back at him and said, "yeah, I guess so." Chiron then announced, "Let us welcome our new camper at the sing-along campfire!" The teenagers all cheered and ran towards the gateway. One stayed behind. The familiar-looking one. _Ha. Bet you thought it was my brother, didn't you?_ Nope. With my luck, of course not.

"Juliette?" He asked. _Side note: you may be wondering who "he" is. Well, Will Solaris was my first love who unknowingly broke my heart when I was eleven years old. Needless to say, I'm still slightly, slightly infatuated with him ._ _Anyhow… wait he's checking me out. time to stop zoning outttt..._ His eyes raked up and down my lean frame, basically devouring with his eyes my recently acquired curves. I resisted the ever-familiar urge to punch him ( _since we did use to be friends, once upon a time...)_. It wasn't the first time he'd seen me in a dress but it was the first time he saw me in a dress after puberty and in formalwear. Why does being claimed by two gods have to change your clothes?

"No, d'yuh Sun Head," I said, using my old nickname for him. _The boy spent too much time in the sun, if you're wondering._ My brother's eyes flicked between me and Will. Being my brother and my mother's son, he could obviously pick up on unsaid things. He cleared his throat. We must've been staring at each other with odd expressions, his a sort of hunger, mine disbelief. _I can't believe he actually has lust in his eyes while looking at me. I mean, I knew puberty did me wonders, but damn._ "You guys know each other?" My brother asked.

I nodded and said sarcastically, "I had the privilege of going to the school with him in the fourth and fifth grades." I was mentally cringing and hoping to God-well the gods, I guess, that he wouldn't bring up my schoolgirl crush on him and grow up a bit. Thankfully, he just said, "yeah, it's been a while. Well, it was good to see you, we should catch up later. I gotta go, sing-along campfires are mandatory for my cabin. See y'all around." He nodded respectfully to Chiron before jogging inside the camp.

Once he was out of earshot, I sighed in relief. "Are you okay?" Jace asked me, clearly confused. _That's how you know we're related. I'm so oblivious when it comes to romantic things._ "I used to have a massive crush on him when we were younger and I thought he would give me crap about it. He seems nicer, thank goodness." Jace seemed to understand. "Yeah, well when we met in sixth grade, he was pretty mature for a 12-year-old." Chiron cleared his throat, and I was startled because he was so quiet I had forgotten he was there. My cheeks flushed because we had just met and he already knew who my first love was. "Well, it was wonderful to meet you, child; but I'm afraid my duties are elsewhere. Either your brother or Lily would be delighted to show you around tomorrow morning, I presume?" Chiron stated, like they didn't really have a choice. Jace nodded vigorously. "Of course, I would love to!"

Chiron seemed pleased that Jace volunteered so willingly, so he said, "thank you, Jace. Now, Juliette, we have rules here, of course, your brother will fill you in. I can already tell that you're responsible regarding your behavior. Definitely your mother's daughter." He smiled kindly at me and I couldn't help but feel proud because of this, however I knew there was a "but" to this statement. "However, in the past your parents have broken a few very important rules. I already know you might be following in their footsteps. Don't take this the wrong way, because judging by your brother's behavior, I'm sure we won't have any problems. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a campfire to supervise. I hope you enjoy it here, Juliette." The centaur gave me one last friendly smile before trotting off.

"Was it just me, or was he insinuating that you'll break the "no one boy and one girl alone in a cabin" rule?" Lily mused. I rolled my eyes, knowing exactly where she was going with this. We started walking towards the arch. "I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about, Lils." I feigned innocence when I spoke. Lily looked into my eyes when she responded, "Will was definitely into you." Again, I rolled my eyes. "That's just the thing, Lily. Will is that guy that only notices pretty girls when they're done up and wearing a dress. Trust me, once I'm out of this contraption, he won't know I exist." I said, matter-of-factly. _Oh hell no._ I thought. _Tell me I did not just detect a hint of disappointment in my voice._ "Why are you so insecure?" Jace asked. "It makes me sad when pretty girls are constantly putting themselves down."

I sighed. "I'm insecure because I was heartbroken at a very young age, and I thought then, if he didn't want me that no one else would either. Also, because I've always felt that I should look a certain way, like a sort of image my soul has always told I should look like but I never see that girl in the mirror." Jace began to flail his arms about in the exact same way I do when I'm frustrated or upset. "That happens to every kid who is born of the gods! They are hidden from the monsters with the Mist, if they are powerful enough! You have never met Mom and Dad, so I'm sure that image your conscience has always been telling you that you really look like is exactly what your true form is."

I must've given him a weird look because Lily explained, "a child born of the gods has two appearances, one for the mortal world, which is what you've been seeing all your life, and one for our world. See, how this works is that once you meet someone from our world, you slowly start to shed your mortal image. Have you by any chance noticed a few differences in your appearance?" Lily stopped talking long enough for me to nod my head. "Well that marks the beginning of the change in your looks. The reason the Mist protects certain demigods, or minor gods, like you and Jace is because you are important to Olympus or have a vital role in keeping the flame of Western civilization alive. It also does that so if you ever encounter monsters, they can't smell or recognize you unless they're very old and powerful."

"Besides, my best friend is stupid if he doesn't realize how great you are, regardless of your looks. I mean, we just met and I feel like I've known you forever." Jace said. I smiled. "Thanks, and yeah I feel the same way, but it's most likely because we're family." Jace considered this, and nodded. "If he ever tries something or does something that hurts you just tell me and I'll handle it." I looked at him with an odd expression. "I know you can handle yourself, I saw that you wanted to punch him, but you're my little sister and I _will_ protect you." He said fiercely. Better not to argue, then. I shrugged and said, "alright, whatever floats your boat."

By now we were inside the camp, seemingly in the center where a huge crowd of teenagers and kids were crowding around a huge red bonfire, singing, laughing and talking. The chatter died down once people began to see us. I noticed it was most likely because I was still glowing. People were pointing and whispering behind their hands. I felt like I was in an Alternate Universe version of _Mean Girls._ "Alright, when will I stop glowing?" I said, annoyed. I felt like a freak, even though I wasn't even using my powers. Yet everyone was still staring at me. My change in appearance can't be so drastic that literally _all_ guys in camp were checking me out; with the exception of my family members in the Athena cabin, my brother and people who are in relationships.

"Hey, Jackson, your sister's hot," someone randomly called out. _Oh hell no. Heelllll no. I will use my powers now so that these idiots will respect me. DO THEY KNOW WHO MY PARENTS ARE? I MEAN COME ON MY DAD WILL KICK THEIR ASSES! Actually no, I'll do it myself._

"Um, excuse me? Whoever said that needs to come out of that crowd, unless they want their ass beat by a girl." The crowd oohed and said, "burn!" The crowd parted to reveal some idiot who was trying to hide behind his guy friends. I pointed to him. "Yeah, you, whatever the hell your name is, come here." I gestured for him to come up to me. He reluctantly did, and I kneed him in the lower section, and made a thunderstorm above him. "That's what happens when you try to get with me, moron."

I smiled sweetly, and said, "that better stay with any of y'all who try something like that. Capiche?" All of the guys nodded their heads in fear. Even the ones who have their arm around a girl. Which resulted in their girlfriends to elbow them hard in the ribs. "I'm done here," I said and flipped my hair. I walked away from the crowd with my head held high. I high-fived my brother and Lily, and we went away from the middle of the camp.

On the way to the cabin, I saw Will was still in shock, slack-jawed and the same expression he had earlier when we were glaring at each other. I caught his eye and winked at him. _GODS WHY AM I DOING THIS, STOP IT JULIETTE!_ My conscience screamed at me. _Well, it's not like I flashed him_ , I thought.

"Um, that was awesome." Lily said. "I have to be respected, don't I? I mean my parents are the strongest demigods of the century." I said proudly. "Damn right! I knew you could handle yourself. I should still kick Scott's ass though." Jace said, his hands rolling into fists. "I don't want you to get in trouble because of me." Jace shook his head. "Chiron would understand." I shrugged and said, "whatever you say."

We had turned left, away from the center of the camp and the bonfire. There were cabins on each side of the road, which was designed like a garden, with a fountain at the far end of the road. Three cabins over we stopped in front of a cabin, and my brother said, "Welcome home, sis." The cabin looked like a house but it still had a rustic feel to it, since we were living among many trees. The blue-grey cabin was made of blue sea stone and ivory. The stairs were adorned with sea plants and there were drawings of popular landmarks on the rails. The Greek surname on the mailbox at the bottom of the stairs was written in silver paint, Τζάκσον and in English, Jackson. At the top of the cabin, there was a blue-green trident and a grey owl flying above it. This was the symbol that appeared over me when I was claimed by my parents. It suddenly hit me that I really was welcome here and that this is my home.

My brother put his palm on a spot 2 inches from the doorbell. "To keep out unwanted visitors. Plus, it makes for quick entry." Jace said with a mischievous gleam in his eyes as the door swung open by itself. You had to admit, that was pretty cool. We stepped inside a cabin that seemed to be split in half because one half was so different from the other. On the left side, Jace's lower half of his twin bunk was decorated with a collage of pictures from his old life, I assumed. There were at least fifteen pictures of him with his friends and yep, you guessed, Will was in most of the pictures, either laughing, jumping on my brother's back or punching him playfully. I smiled. What? They were cute pictures. On the right side of his bunk—no, the left side, that whole standing in front of something makes it backwards thing was what made me confused. I wondered if he purposely put his royal blue dresser on the left side of his bunk, as if defying Mom's OCD about the left side. The dresser was cluttered with bottles of hair gel, toothpaste, deodorant, a comb, a tap and sink. He was probably too lazy to go in the bathroom to brush his teeth, if there was one in here. Oh, who am I kidding, if I had a cool dresser like his I would never get up to brush my teeth in the bathroom.

"No bathroom?" I asked. He grinned at me. "Actually there are 2, but you probably guessed I hate getting up to brush my teeth in the bathroom, so I have my trusty tap and sink here," he pats the sink affectionately, "but the bathroom is over there," he points to a door next to the dresser. "Yours is right next to your dresser," he points and I turn, smiling when I notice I have the same tap and sink in the middle of my dresser. "The last time Mom was here, she was telling me about the stuff that's in your bathroom, but I tuned out, since it was boring girl stuff. I'm sure you can figure it out." I chuckled, of course he wouldn't pay attention, what normal fifteen-year old boy would listen to that?

"Thanks, but you're right. I think I'm smart enough to handle a bathroom." Jace laughs at this, and sits on his bunk, pulling the same phone I have. "Hey, I have the same phone!" I say, and Jace put his phone down and said, "huh?" I rolled my eyes. "I said, I have the same phone." Jace blinked. "Ok. I'm going to go for a swim." I looked out the window; we had our own private stretch of sea. There were surfboards, longboards, jet skis, and tube floaties waiting outside by the water. "Oh, and if the doorbell rings, that's Will. Open it and well, try not to punch him if he checks you out again." I laughed. "I'll try to restrain myself." Jace went to his dresser, grabbed a pair of swim trunks and got in the bathroom. Which reminded me, I had to face my reflection. I walked to the closet, and did a double take when I saw how full it was. There was literally every wash of jeans, color of jeans, a variety of colorful blouses and graphic t-shirts. I was in closet heaven. For the shoes, there were every shade of the rainbow in Converse, my favorite brand of sneakers. There were booties in dark and light colors, leather combat boots, and heeled boots, you name it. I wonder how my parents got all the money for all these clothes.

I noticed that there was a sticky note on the back of the door. It read: 'Hi, sweetie! I hope you're getting settled in alright, and your brother better be treating you nicely.' I chuckled at this, and kept reading. 'Don't worry about the money that we spent, since we didn't. It's an enchanted closet. How it works is that you imagine any outfit or article of clothing and it appears in your dresser, or on a hanger. Also, I know that your brother didn't tell you about what's in the bathroom, so I'll tell you. I asked Aphrodite what products you used, and asked her for some of those, in the special bottles that replenish themselves as needed. I hope you like your cabin and everything we got for you. I'll see you soon. Love, Mom.'

The note was written in script, so it took a while for my dyslexic mind to read, but since I write in a journal, I always write it in script, so it didn't take too long. Relieved that this closet hadn't cost a fortune, I grabbed a pair of Hollister size 7 dark wash skinny jeans, a Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, and underwear. I went in the bathroom and was shocked of how familiar it looked. There was a vanity mirror, stocked with the same kinds of makeup I had used at home, and also some new palettes of eyeshadow from NARS and Urban Decay, as well as eye primer, new bottles of Herbal Essences Coconut Moisturizing Shampoo and Herbal Essences Hydra-licious Moisturizing Conditioner.

Without thinking, I glanced up at the mirror, and there was someone entirely different from the reflection I had become accustomed to, yet somewhere in the reflection of a beautiful, graceful stranger, I noticed some small familiar features. My skin was the same combination of glowing tan skin and freckles; my eyes were full of life and color. They were the exact shade of seagreen as my brother's yet, my eyes were brighter, and had flecks of gold in them. Closing my eyes, I thought of storm clouds during thunderstorms, visualizing my seagreen eyes changing into the startling notorious stormy gray eyes my mother was known for. I opened my eyes, and somehow, the change of eye color transformed my face, making it more serious-looking, but still impossibly, differently beautiful. The seagreen color pops out with my raven black hair color, so I changed them back to the way they were. Back in the closet, I stepped out of my claiming dress. It was even more gorgeous now, with real precious stones lining the silk. While I was changing into my outfit, I noticed that I had filled out in some areas, and clothes looked better on me since it looked like my proportions were even now. A smile spread slowly on my face, and I saw that my teeth were completely straight and white. A chime was coming from outside of the bathroom, and I stepped out of the closet to answer it with a newfound confidence.

 **A/N: Hope you liked it! Review, fav and follow if you liked it and maybe give some feedback as well? Thanks :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Flashback

**A/N: Hey everyone! This is chapter 2, hope you like it and if you want another chapter I need at least 2 more reviews and a favorite/and or alert. Disclaimer: I don't own the original storyline of Percy Jackson or any of the original characters. The new ones are from my imagination. On to the story, enjoy!**

 _Flashback:_

 _"_ _Class, please welcome our new student, Juliette Johnson." My fourth-grade teacher Ms. Martinez said, gesturing to me. I looked up at the curious faces of my new classmates. Almost immediately, my eyes went to a familiar face, I knew I had seen the hazel eyed, brown-auburn haired boy somewhere, but I had no idea where. Until, "I know you," the boy said. I blinked. "yeah, you used to play soccer at that one park that I always forget the name of," I blinked again, and it suddenly dawned on me. "Yeah, Eisenhower Park." I said, almost laughing in relief, because I knew someone in this class full of strangers, thank god. "Okay, Juliette, have a seat next to Sienna. Alright, class, it's time for free writing," I sat next to the dirty-blonde girl with clear, sparkling blue eyes. "So that's Will," Sienna said, pointing to the hazel eyed boy. "'Sup." Will said, smiling. For some odd reason, my heart started pounding. I had absolutely no idea right then that this boy would soon become my reason to go to school literally every single day. "And that's Dillon, and Caitlin. I waved at them._

 _Dillon nodded his head at me in what I would begin to call "the dreaded chin jerk" as universal boy-speak for hello. Caitlin smiled at me and went back to diligently writing in her notebook, as we were all supposed to be doing. I took out a notebook from my new backpack of school supplies and began writing absentmindedly. Far too quickly, the teacher said, "ok, kiddos, it's switching time." I glanced at Sienna for an explanation. "Basically, we have two teachers, Ms. Martinez is our reading and social studies teacher and Mrs. Acosta is our math and science teacher." I nodded. I then got up and followed my classmates into the room next door. "You must be our new student. Go on and take a seat next to Ella." She gestured toward a strawberry-blonde, pale blue-eyed girl. "Ok," I said. I smiled at Ella and took out my labeled science notebook and faced the teacher. (_ _ **I'm going to start skipping lessons because, honestly, I have fourth grade almost blocked out of my memory except for some crucial moments).**_

 _As the bell rang for recess, I wandered outside with Ella and Sienna and headed for the swings. "So, where are you from? You don't really look American." Sienna asked me, and I nodded and responded, "my parents are Colombian, but I was born here." Ella looked confused and so I explained, "my dad's last name is really hard for people to pronounce so he just changed it to a common American last name." I swung my legs back and forth and stared at the soccer field, where most of the boys were kicking around the ball seriously, like they were in an actual game. I wondered why they seemed so serious about it. Wasn't football popular here, in the South? I must have said this out loud, because Sienna responded, "Yeah, football is popular everywhere in the US, but for some reason, these boys are way into soccer. Not that I blame them, I love the sport as well." I grinned, "me too. I haven't played in years, though." I said wistfully. "I dare you to go ask Will if you can play with them." Sienna said. "Why me?" I asked. "I dunno, he seemed to like you and he never lets girls play with them. Maybe since he knew you before, he'll let you play. But on one condition, you say I can play as well. I haven't played against a boy in forever." I shrugged._

 _I got up of the swings and walked quickly to the field where the boys had stopped playing and were watching me walk towards them. "Hey, Will, can Sienna and I play?" The boys laughed for some reason and Will said, "shut up, idiots. Of course, you guys can play." I smiled and turned around, gesturing to my new friends that were still on the swings. Sienna grinned and ran over. Ella mouthed, "I don't play soccer,"_

 _I shrugged and turned around to face the boys, and said, "so who's on which team?" "I call you and Siena," Will said, grinning. "Alright, just know you'll lose with two girls." Dillon said, I crossed my arms and glared at him. "We'll see who loses," I grabbed the ball from him, and bounced it on my knee, dropping the ball to the grass. "Are we going to play or not?" Siena asked impatiently. The rest of the boys all shrugged, and I nodded. She passed the ball to me, and instinctively, my skills took over. I dribbled the ball quickly past each boy, including Dillon, whose mouth hung open as he watched me dribble past any open obstacle and kick the ball perfectly into the goal. Siena whooped and Will laughed as he slapped Dillon on the back, "what did I tell you dude?" I smiled triumphantly and repeatedly assisted Siena in scoring or scoring myself. The whistle for recess' end rang as I high-fived my teammates, and walked towards the school building. "You totally showed them," Siena said, in awe. I shrugged. "Had to show them girls can play too."_

 _So now you know the beginnings of my friendship with Will. To know the whole story, I must tell you about one of the most painful days of my life. The whole reason I'm indulging in this flashback. That particular day he broke my heart into a thousand tiny pieces._

 _A year later._

 _It was a bright and sunny Thursday at Silver Creek Elementary, and that day's recess began like any other. I ran outside with my three best friends, Ella, Siena and Sophie. We swung on the swings silently until Siena noticed that I was staring towards the baseball field where the boys were playing kickball. "So, how's lover boy, Juliette?" I laughed out loud at my friend's antics. "What do you mean?" I asked innocently, pretending I didn't know. "William," Ella explained for my friend. I rolled my eyes and said, "Will is fine like always." I said, slightly disappointed, since we hadn't spoken much lately. He used to be one of my best friends, but ever since 5_ _th_ _grade came along, the separation was taking a toll on our friendship. "Uh, huh, I don't think so missy. If you ever want anything to happen you gotta be honest." Sophie said, and I sighed, nodding as I responded, "we're eleven, you guys. What is the most that can happen? We can hold hands?" My friends all shrugged simultaneously. I sighed. "whatever, it's not like he cares. We haven't spoken in ages." Siena's eyebrow raised suspiciously. "How long is 'ages'?"_

 _"_ _Like two weeks," I admitted. "Guys, let's just go over there and jokingly ask him if he remembers her," Ella suggested. "Sounds like a plan." Sophie said and jumped off her swing, running towards the kickball field, Ella and Siena running after her. I absentmindedly swung on my swing, my heart beating a million miles per minute. I couldn't see what they were saying but I could see that they were talking to him. The entire interaction probably took a minute or so, and as my friends turned back I could see that his response was not what we had hoped. It seemed that everything had slowed down. By the time my friends reached the swings and were within earshot, tears of embarrassment were threatening to spill down my face. "He said he doesn't remember you." Siena said softly. I nodded. "Figures. I always liked him more than he liked me. Whatever. I don't care." I muttered angrily. Of course, I was lying. My heartbeat slowed down and it seemed to ache as I furiously swung my legs back and forth. My heart ached and it seemed that Will had reached inside my chest, ripped out my heart, thrown it on the ground and stomped all over it, breaking it into unfixable pieces. "Are you okay?" Ella asked me. I nodded slowly. "I'll be fine." I smiled sadly at my friends as the bell for recess rang, I jumped off the swings and entered the school building quickly, going towards the kindergarten room to report for Safety Patrol. I swallowed a lump in my throat and told myself that I would be okay._

 _And that's the story of how I got my heart broken at eleven years old. It hurt like hell, and yet I knew that someday I would cross paths with the boy who broke me into pieces after I built myself back up again, I knew that I would fall for him again the minute I saw him standing next to my brother._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey everyone! This is chapter 4, and it is May 1st and I'm planning on updating weekly/monthly so here is the next chapter. Disclaimer: I don't own the original storyline of Percy Jackson or any of the original characters. The new ones are from my imagination. On to the story, enjoy! Please R &R!**

I opened the door and of course, Will was standing there with his hands in his pockets and a sheepish, lazy smile on his face. He looked annoyingly perfect as always, with his tousled auburn-brown hair and sexy dimples. Ah hell, I thought. Not again. Shut up, I screamed at my hormones. I smiled at him indifferently and said, "My brother's already out back in the water." I tried my absolute best not to swoon as I looked in his beautiful hazel eyes and he flashed me that irresistible smile once more. Hmm. He definitely wants something from me, I thought. I mentally slapped myself and yelled inwardly, _"Get a hold of yourself, Jackson! Have you forgotten how he broke your heart at 11 years old? You can't fall for him again!"_

"Do you want to hop in the water too? It's not a water battle without at least 3 people." I was dying to say yes, and I can tell he knew it so I stalled. "3 people?" I asked curiously. He nodded, and gestured across the road, at a yellow cabin made of ivory and a green door. "Yeah, I guess if I can convince my sister Emily to get in too, if you don't want to be the only girl." Will said with a smaller smile, as if knowing my feminist nature will drive me to say yes. "OOH, you are on! Just let me change." I said, before I could stop myself. I glanced at his muscle tank, which was tight across his chest and his abdomen, where his abs looked toned as hell. I sighed, wanting nothing more than to— _nope, hold your horses, Jackson, I am not showing this boy what I think of him_. I looked up, hoping he hadn't noticed me staring at him, blushed crimson, then remembered that he had looked at me the same way earlier when I was in my dress.

"You know, Jackson, my eyes are up here." He said with a self-righteous smirk. I glared daggers at him. "Ouch. Anyway, I gotta warn you, these water battles of ours get pretty intense." Will said, then pulled his shirt off. Oh gods of Olympus, help me not make a fool of myself. Damn, his abs do not disappoint. UGH, hell. I rolled my eyes, and said (while looking at his eyes, mind you), "Puh-lease. You're bluffing. This water battle is about to kick your ass." Trying to hold back a blush while making sure my eyes weren't roaming anywhere but his face was hard, since he was shirtless and at least three inches taller than me. His eyebrows flicked up. "Is that so?" I nodded. "Percy Jackson's daughter, remember? Water powers? Ringing any bells?" I said, pointing towards myself. Will threw his head back, and stared at the ceiling, while muttering an Ancient Greek curse that I understood perfectly. I turned and opening the door so he couldn't see the wide, proud smile. Not sticking around to see if Will would check out (again, my room, mind you), I opened the closet and saw that the swimsuit I had in mind was already on the table, in a flaming red color that I knew would look awesome on my tan skin.

I hesitated, since the bathing suit was a bikini, and the object of my (old) affections had demonstrated slight interest in me; besides I wasn't comfortable in two piece swimsuits. I pulled up my shirt, revealing a defined, flat stomach. Oh, what the hell. It'll distract him. The bikini was a Triangl brand that had been discontinued before I came to Camp, thank gods for my awesome closet. As I pulled my clothes off and the red swimsuit on, I thought I should French braid my hair so it wouldn't get everywhere, and when I reached up to touch it, it had already been braided the way I like—tight, but not tight enough to hurt. I guess like my closet, my powers over my appearance extended even to the style of my hair, which was wicked and would save time in the mornings. I grabbed a pair of sparkly black-grey flip flops, and stepped into the bedroom area, where I could already see my brother and his best friend splashing water everywhere, but my brother was using his powers to keep him dry, which was completely pointless considering what they were doing. I flicked a hand and water rose and soaked him. I ran outside, flinging off my sandals and cannonballed into the water, praying my swimsuit wouldn't ride up. I had pretty much taken them by surprise, dousing them in seawater.

After they got the water out of their eyes, Will asked me, "what took you so long?" Jace grunted in agreement, muttering, "girls," under his breath. I splashed him, and ignored Will's question and the fact that he was staring at my chest. When my brother noticed this, he tackled him, and they disappeared under the water for a while. I assumed my brother had created a bubble and was lecturing Will about making a move on me, yadda yadda, etc. Absently, I sang some lyrics to Tear in My Heart, (my favorite song), forgetting the fact that the god of music is Will's grandfather and he probably had some control over music.

I blinked, and when I opened my eyes again, they had already resurfaced. I blushed and my brother whistled. "You got some pipes, sis." I waved it off. People had told me I could sing, but I had recorded myself singing too many times, and I sounded horrible. "He's not wrong, y'know." Will said shyly. I smiled and thanked him. I imagined a wave forming, but I told the sea to wait for my mark. Will smiled back and I thought forcefully, NOW!

Needless to say, he got a mouthful of seawater. I tried my best not to laugh at his expression when he spat it right out, and thankfully, my brother burst out laughing. "Very funny, Jackson." He said with a cross tone. In between his fits of laughter, my brother tried to object, saying, "you should've…haha…seenyourface." I managed to keep a straight face, and thankfully, my dear brother randomly changed the subject. "I need to poop."

"Ew, like I need to know when you need to take a dump, gods Jace." Will and I said in unison. Well, that was strange. "What the hades?" We asked, again, at the exact same time. "Well, that was weird..." Will said, and I responded with, "yeah, no kidding." My brother looked at us oddly and said, "Ookay…I'll be back." Jace pulled himself onto the deck easily, even though there were stairs.

"I haven't had this much fun in years." I said, happily. "Me neither." He said with a wistful smile. Suddenly, a random wave pushed us closer together. Instinctively, I remembered that Aphrodite had risen from the sea foam form of Ouranos, the personification of the sky. She probably had water powers, I concluded. Oy vey. We were about an inch apart when we heard my brother cry out in exertion, "Damn it poop, come out already!" We laughed and then the next wave pushed me into his arms. "You have a really beautiful smile," he told me, and I grinned at him just to see his reaction. The little waves had molded our bodies together and as a result of this, I felt his reaction. "Well crap. Gods, that's embarrassing." I chuckled. "No it's kind of funny. But I think I can make you feel better, but you might be slightly ticked off." I said, hoping when I told him he wouldn't be upset.

"Okay, shoot. But it's still embarrassing." He said, grimacing.

"Well, for starters Jace didn't make the wave that gave you a mouthful of seawater. I did, and don't be mad at me cause I-" Will kissed me and I swear, I knew he did it to shut me up, but I couldn't deny that I would've kissed him after I was done talking. Somewhere in the midst of my first kiss, my hands went to his hair and I completely lost track of what I was doing. That is, until my brother returned and cleared his throat. My powers responded for me, moving me a few inches from him.

"I um," I started to say just as Will was saying "We were just-". My brother shot him a quizzical look. "You don't think I know what kissing is, bro?" Will's face reddened and my brother glanced at the sky, which had taken a pink tone in the clouds. "I owe Aphrodite twenty drachmas…" Jace muttered absently. I almost laughed in relief. Will exhaled, clearly happy that his best friend hadn't reacted badly to his kissing his sister. "Seriously, dude, I kiss your sister and that's your response. 'I owe Aphrodite twenty drachmas'? Have I not taught you to use that brain of yours when betting? She's the goddess of love, of course she would win that, you idiot." He said jokingly. My brother shrugged and said, "You should get to your cabin, it's almost curfew." Will swam towards the deck, glancing at me before he just he hoisted himself over the deck just as easily as my brother; he followed my brother inside. I heard whispering as I compelled the waves to push me to the deck, and I went up the stairs. My brother was probably chewing him out, and I hope to the gods that he isn't telling him that what Will did was uncalled for and he shouldn't have kissed me. I wanted that kiss as much as he did.

Will was gone by the time I'd dried myself and gone inside. I sighed, "I hope you're done with the protective older brother stuff. He probably doesn't even want to date me." Jace looked at the floor. "Look, he was just telling me that he knows that he hurt you but I know that he's changed. I can tell he's crazy into you. All I did was say that if he hurt you again, I'll kick his ass. He said he cares about you too much to let that happen. For a long time, I've been alone here, but now we're all we've got, so just go to sleep. Goodnight sis." Jace said tiredly. I imagined an oversize 5 Seconds of Summer tee and pajama shorts on me, and my swimsuit back in the closet as I climbed into bed, muttered goodnight to my brother and fell asleep thinking about the feeling of Will's soft lips on mine.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey everyone! As I said before, I'll be updating weekly or monthly and since it's almost been two weeks since my last update, I decided to post. Hope y'all enjoy this chapter, and as always, the infamous disclaimer: I do not own the original storyline of Percy Jackson or any of the original characters. The new ones are from my imagination. Now, on to the story, please R &R! **

**_Dream_** _:_ _I was floating in the air, as a ghostly apparition amidst the orange-yellow dusk clouds, just above a golden coffin that radiated weakly of power. Greek words were inscribed on the sarcophagus, and grotesque pictures of a godly figure swallowing smaller creatures and a depiction of the sky in the form of a man. Looking at the pictures gave me a feeling of dread and my mind felt sensitive, as if my mind were slowly dissolving. The scene changed, and I saw the Empire State Building, and two young looking people: one curly haired blonde with intense grey eyes and one with unruly black hair and green eyes like mine, they looked worried and were whispering even though they were the only ones in their bedroom. The window overlooked the buildings of West 33rd and 34th Streets on Fifth Avenue in Manhattan. The woman started to cry and the man stroked her hair affectionately and kissed her forehead. They looked so familiar that I knew that they had to be my parents. My father looked up, as if sensing my presence, and smiled, while looking at the very spot where my spirit floated, "everything will be alright."_ With a start, my heart pounding, my eyes flew open and I shot upright. Panting, I looked around the cabin, where my brother seemed to be in deep sleep, his brows knitted together, he rolled over to his left side. Seeing my brother be troubled by a dream showed me that I wasn't the only one with disconcerting dreams. The first rays of sunshine were streaming through the windows, so I estimated it to be about 6:30 A.M. I don't know when breakfast is, so I got up to take a shower and wondered if the shower could dispense scented water, so I said, "lavender." Sure enough the water began to smell of lavender and vanilla, so I lathered my hair with shampoo and rinsed it, then applied conditioner and shut off the water. After I dried my hair, I stepped into the same Camp t-shirt and jeans as yesterday, then French-fishtail braided my hair.

I flopped down on my bed, and blindly reached for my phone and headphones which were on my nightstand, then turned on my happy playlist despite the fact that I'd had a dream that gave me a sick feeling. About 20 minutes later, my brother was waving his hand in front of my face, saying, "Earth to sister, stop daydreaming about my best friend," I made a face at him and sat up, noticing that the trident on my wrist was now outlined in a light blue. I had a habit of absently outlining the lines on my wrist and I liked that it was permanent now. I looked at my brother's right wrist and saw that he had a trident as well in his veins, but his was outlined in a dark blue color. "Breakfast is in 10 minutes, and our cabin always picks their food third, after Athena and Aphrodite." We walked out of the cabin, and I saw that in the daytime, the cabins all looked tidy and unique in their own way. My brother and I through the garden-like road and I saw that people were nodding respectfully at Jace. It was probably because of our parents. Otherwise, I doubted we would get much respect. A huge dining pavilion was looming in front of us as Jace said, "this is where we eat. Like I said we're usually third because of inspection, here lots of things depend on how neat your living space is stuff like first pick at breakfast, the best training slots, chores. Since I have some of Mom's OCD neat genes, I'm usually cleaner than the other kids." I shrugged and said, "well then I guess I have Dad's genes because I hate being tidy. I clean up well, though."

We walked to a table made of the same sea rock as the cabin, which was located on the right side of the pavilion and was the 9th table. In the middle of the dining area was a hearth fire, and there was a young girl in red-brown robes with warm golden eyes tending to it. She smiled at me and I waved back at her, knowing that not many people acknowledge the last Olympian. As we sat on the cool stone bench I contemplated whether to tell my brother about my nightmare. I knew that all demigods get bad dreams, but Lily had said because of the strength of my parent's godly blood I could be considered either a powerful demigod or a very minor goddess with a small span of godly power. Basically, I didn't know if other demigods usually discussed what troubling things they saw during their sleep. I decided to tell my brother later since they were so many people around and if overheard, someone might tell Chiron and I might have to go on a quest before I'm ready. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed that a blonde guy who seemed to be about 25 or 26 was watching my table.

Jace saw me staring at someone behind me and looked over his shoulder to wave at the guy before saying, "oh that's our uncle Malcolm. He used to be Mom's second-in-command when she was head counselor. When the gods offered the Seven Heroes and some other demigods who played a big part in the War immortality, he took over the head counselor post for Mom." "So the gods offered immortality to other demigods too?" I asked. Jace nodded. "They offered immortality to Nico Di Angelo, Will's mom, his dad and his dad's brother Will Solace, but Nico and Will turned them down. Will's mom and dad did accept the offer like the others." I looked up at the front of the pavilion where the same symbol that appeared over my head when I was claimed was floating over the food table. "C'mon, I think it's our turn." I said and stood up, ignoring the stares and whispers that were being pointed towards me.

There was so much food at the front of the pavilion that it was laid out like a buffet. Every breakfast fare imaginable was there, from every kind of fruit to cereal, bacon, eggs, omelets, waffles, pancakes; there were even blue pancakes, by my father's request to be made available to his kids. I smiled while I grabbed two medium sized blue pancakes, some strawberries and blueberries and a syrup packet. There were so many kinds of juices that I got my default breakfast juice: apple. At the hearth fire, I scraped the juiciest berries and put in a silent prayer to my parents, telling them that I hope to meet them soon. Back at our cabin's table, we ate our breakfast in a comfortable silence, even though the tables around us were all abuzz with chatter.

When my brother was done eating (more like scarfing down) his breakfast, he said, "we have an hour and half of free time starting at 7:30, and it's already," he checked his Apple watch, "seven twenty-five, so if you want a tour of camp and some free time, then we better get going. And yes, Chiron said it was fine to start a few minutes early." I wondered how he knew what I was going to ask as I glanced down at my empty plate. Huh. I hadn't even realized I was done too. I slid down the bench, and saw that no one was paying me any mind except Aphrodite's cabin, who were talking a million miles an hour and using the word "like" at least a hundred times. Then I saw that they were looking between Will and I; as if they knew what happened last night. I sighed, aware that if the Aphrodite cabin suspected about us, the whole camp would know by sundown. By now we were about a hundred yards away from the dining pavilion, and in the center of the camp. Jace seemed to be oblivious to my problem, and said, "this is the heart of the camp. It's where we hold bonfire sing-alongs and thing like that. They might seem very cliché, but they're really fun. I just thought that since you like singing, you might want to know about them."

"I do like singing, but I'm not crazy about doing it in front of people. Stage-fright, I guess." I said. Jace nodded. "I hear you. I hate when I have to talk in front of lots of people. I get so nervous and start stuttering. It's horrible." He shudders and I nodded. "I do that too! Public speaking is the worst." We started to walk away from the amphitheater, towards a wall about twelve feet high covered with cascading lava. "This is the lava wall, which you have to climb if the instructor is either feeling irritable or has a bone to pick with you. Otherwise, we do it for fun. Basically, you have to climb it regardless of the circumstances." I gulped and my brother chuckled. "It's not as hard as it looks. Don't tell any other newbies this, but there are actually ridges in some places of the wall where putting your feet is safe. I like to think that the wall was designed like this, to see if kids could be smart enough to figure it out, but it's probably because of so many years of use." Jace points out the cracks in the wall, and we start walking southwest towards a lake. As we're walking Jace indicates where we came into the camp last night, and I recognize the arch as well as Thalia's Pine. I blink and stop when I reopen my eyes and it is pitch-black. I could feel hands over my eyes.

"Guess who?" A familiar voice said "mysteriously". "Hmm. Let me think. Ooh this is a hard one, but I have to go with… Will." I said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. His hands left my face, and I crossed my arms, annoyed even though I thought his enthusiasm towards me was adorable. My brother and his best friend greeted each other in the universal boy action for "hello", the dreaded chin jerk as I liked to call it. I rolled my eyes but perked up when Will laced his fingers through mine, I smiled brightly at him. Jace stuck his tongue out at us, and said solemnly, "I will never understand people who are in love." Will smirked. "Should I tell my sister Emily that?"

Jace's sour face disappeared and he paled significantly. "You wouldn't dare." Will grinned wickedly. "Try me." I stepped in between the two of them and started poking them both to try and distract them. Eventually they stopped fake glaring at each other and looked at me with the same "what the heck are you doing" look on their faces. I sighed and said, "are you guys seriously going to start an argument over this. It's not worth it." They both shrugged and nodded. I noticed that after this small interaction, Jace sort of froze and jammed his hands in his pockets, like I did whenever I felt nervous or awkward. I heard voices talking indistinctly in the distance, and I saw him stare at someone behind me. Ironically, his expression was just like mine whenever I check someone out so I nudged him and said, "go talk to her." My brother frowned. "Was I that obvious?" I shook my head. "No, it's just she makes the exact same face when she's checking someone out." Will answered for me. I punched him lightly on the shoulder and rolled my eyes. "I do not." I said, annoyed. Will smirked. "So then how come you always make that same expression around me?" I groaned. "That may be true, and you don't have to talk for me, I have my own mouth." Will chuckled. "I think I'm very aware of that fact, Juliette." At first I was confused, but then I got what he was referring to, and I turned crimson. Damn it, I really wanted to punch him again. So I did.

Anyway, during this entire time Jace was staring off into the distance with a love struck expression etched on his face. Will waved a hand in front of Jace and said, "hello, Earth to my best friend. Would you just go talk to my sister already?!" Jace shook his head like he was trying to concentrate on forming a response. "Huh? Oh, well I don't know. I don't want to look dumb in front of her. I mean she's not even here, and I can't form a coherent thought." Will grabbed Jace's shoulders and shook him violently. "Get it together, bro, and don't try to perplex me with your big, fancy words." He said this so seriously that I had to stifle a laugh because what he said didn't match his grave tone, and I didn't want my brother to think I was laughing at him. "Yeah, what he said. You'll do fine." I said encouragingly. Jace sighed while he started to walk away, before he stopped and looked at us accusingly. "You guys better not be trying to get rid of me so you can go make out in the woods or something." I laughed and then Will said, "well, you never know. That's a good idea for next time you're annoying me." He turned to me and raised his eyebrows suggestively. Of course, I had no idea what to say to this, so I laughed even harder. After my fit of uncontrollable laughter, he asked, "are you done?" I nodded. "Great, so now, I'm going to take you somewhere, however I'm not telling you where. But knowing you, you'll most likely guess on the way there." Will said cheerfully.

"Is it the woods?" I said jokingly, even though I was hoping he'd say yes. "As hot as that would be, sadly no. You'll see." He grinned at me, and I felt a wave of warm affection rush through me. Oh boy. I know I kept telling myself not to fall too quickly for him, it wasn't working. I was responding to him like I did when I was younger. I guess the saying, "old habits die hard" was true. But anyway, we were walking in the direction of southwest, passing by the mess hall, cabins, sword fighting arena, and the archery fields. By now I could smell a musky scent that seemed familiar to me. The scent was like being near hay, grass and horses.

"You're taking me to the camp stables, aren't you?" I asked. Will nodded and said, "took you long enough, considering how much you love horses. I sort of have something to tell you regarding that." I raised an eyebrow. "Go on," I said suspiciously. He better not say that he doesn't like horses. "I've never ridden a horse before. Pegasi, yes, but not like an actual regular horse." I stopped in my tracks. I gave him my best "are you kidding me" stare. "How can you never have ridden a horse before? Add that to the fact that you were born in a state where horseback riding is abundant, and they have horses here!" By now we were in front of the Camp Stables, and I suppressed to squeal in excitement. "Sorry, but it's true. I've never ridden before." I grabbed him by the shirt, pointed at him and said, "well, mister, that's about to change, because I'm not about to let you miss out on one of the most fun activities ever." I had barely noticed until now that he was literally right in front of me, his face was inches from mine. I felt him tense as he said, "is it weird that I find this aggressiveness insanely attractive?" Of course, like any normal teenage girl I had to pretend that I didn't want to press him up against the nearest stable wall and kiss him like I wouldn't ever see him again. I dropped my grip on his shirt and said while my face was practically on fire, "that definitely wasn't my intention." I walked inside the stables as quickly as I could even I desperately wanted to scream that maybe it had been what I was intending.

As I was hurrying through the stable doors, I was mentally slapping myself for not kissing Will, when my eyes found a familiar horse. _Flashback_ : The car was cruising through Tennessee's countryside. Above the car, a bright rainbow rolled through the sky. On the right side of the road, a wild mare grazed the sweet dewy grass. The mare, black as midnight, neighed in my mind, then went back to eating its grass. _End of Flashback:_ The majestic horse whinnied in a way that I recognized instantly. This horse was the same mare I had seen in the countryside of Tennessee. Somehow, I knew this horse was destined to be mine. Transfixed by its beauty, I stepped closer to the horse. No sooner could I pet the mare's midnight-black mane because a beautiful blonde girl with friendly kaleidoscope eyes stopped my hand from touching the horse.

"Sorry, but I have orders directly from Lord Poseidon that anyone without clearance isn't allowed to touch or ride this horse. She's a present for his granddaughter Juliette, and besides, Midnight doesn't take well to strangers." The girl took a deep breath, and looked around me. "Hi, Will. Do you know her?" Will stepped next to me and said, "hey, Claire. Yeah, of course I know her. This is Percy's daughter, Juliette. The horse is hers." Claire reddened. "Oh, I'm so dumb, that's why you look so familiar! I'm Claire, Claire Grace-McLean. It's so nice to meet you." She smiled at me and I returned it and said, "it's nice to meet you too. And no, you're not, I understand. You were just doing your job."

"Well, now that's sorted out, you're always welcome to ride Midnight, after all she is your horse. I'll be going now; I have a lot of hay to serve these horses. See you guys later." Claire said, and ran off towards the hay pile next to the office, picked some up, and disappeared further into the stables. "She seems nice." I said, still feeling like an idiot for not kissing him earlier. "Yeah, she's one of my sister's best friends, she's like another sister to me." Will looked down at me and smiled. "So are you going to ride her or not? We don't have all day." I playfully shoved him, and said, "yes, I just have to acquaint myself with her a bit beforehand."

I reached forward and scratched Midnight behind the ears. "I can't believe she's mine. I've always wanted a horse like her." _Whenever you're ready, my lady_. A medium pitched female voice said in my mind. I guess I inherited my father's ability to talk to horses. I opened the gate to her stall, and Will said warily, "are you sure she's ready to let you ride her?" I grinned. "I know she is. She just told me. But the question is, will she let you ride her?" _Humph. I'm perfectly capable of carrying two people. If you trust him, I do._ After I said this, Will's eyes widened a little, and I beckoned for him to come in the surprisingly clean cell. Hesitantly, he stepped over the threshold and stood at my side. "Are you sure it's safe for both of us?" Midnight whinnied in response. I smiled slowly, pulling him close to me. "Will Solaris, are you scared?" He scoffed. "No."

"Because I think you are," I said teasingly. "Alright, I'm a little scared. There is one thing you could do to make me feel more comfortable though." He said, sounding irritated at first, then confident like always. I obviously knew what he was going to say, but I played along. "What's that?" I asked, feigning curiosity. "A kiss for luck?" Will asked hopefully. I simpered and whispered, "all you had to do was ask." I stepped up on my tip-toes and pressed my lips to his, soft at first, then I pushed him against the stall wall and kissed him with more force. Automatically, like last time, my hands went to his hair and the rest of the world faded away. My eyes were closed, but I swear I saw fireworks as we responded to each other. Eventually, I reluctantly pulled away because I knew if I didn't, we would stay there all day.

We were both panting when we broke apart, and Will said playfully, "you know I said kiss, right? Not an entire makeout session?" I smirked. "Please, we both know that's what you wanted. I don't disappoint, do I?" His hands were on my hips and he was staring at me in a sort of hungry way when he said, "no, you don't." What I really wanted was to kiss him again but instead I lifted his hands from my hips and said, "as much as I enjoyed that, we really do need to get going or we'll late for our first class after the ride." Will pouted, and it was infuriating how adorable he looked. "Just one more kiss?" I sighed, and pressed my lips to his again, soft this time. We stayed like that for a minute, until we both smiled against the kiss, and I asked, "is that enough for now?"

"It'll never be enough. Y'know, I'm very tempted to keep you in this stall all day." I chuckled. "How about we continue this later in my cabin?" Will laid his head on top of mine, pretending to consider this offer. "Fine, but if your brother catches us, you're making up the excuse." I grinned and said, "deal."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey everyone! hope you enjoy chapter 6! Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters or storyline of Percy Jackson. The new characters and storyline are all my creation. Please R &R!**

Since I was wearing clothes that weren't exactly suitable for riding, I imagined an outfit that consisted of a navy colored button down linen shirt, khaki colored riding pants, brown riding boots, and a riding helmet. The outfit appeared on me along with another riding helmet for Will. "Whoa, how did you do that?" He asked. "Apparently, all I have to do to change clothes nowadays is think of them on me and poof! I'm wearing them." I said and smiled at him sweetly. Will looked confused for a second until he looked down at my outfit. "Actually, I was talking about how you got the second helmet," as he spoke he seemed to realize something because he started blushing, then he smirked and said, "you know, to save time you could've just changed in here, and I, uh, could've turned around." Will cleared his throat and I stared at him, wondering why on Earth boys think that girls will do whatever they want them to.

"Uh huh. Yeah you would've "turned around". Knowing you, you would've turned around and somehow use your powers to watch me while I'm changing." I said accusingly. "What—I would never do such a thing," Will said while staring at the ground. "Mmhm. Of course you wouldn't. Now are we going to leave or not, because at this rate, if we keep talking, it'll be time to leave for class." Will sighed and muttered, "it was worth a try," he grinned innocently at me and said, "after you m'lady." I ignored his little side comment, went to Midnight's left side, planted my left foot in the stirrup and mounted the horse. I looked Will in the eyes. "You coming or what?" Will looked at Midnight wearily, and I figured he was still slightly scared. "We don't have to go for a ride, we could always do something else for almost an hour." I said reassuringly. Will took a deep breath and shook his head. "No, it's fine, I want to do this." I offered him my hand, and he put a foot in a stirrup, pulling himself on my horse with my help.

"You're stronger than I thought," Will whispered huskily against my hair, his breath tickling my earlobe, which made me shiver involuntarily. I ignored the butterflies in my stomach and faked confidence as I asked, "Ready?" He wrapped his muscular arms around my waist. I took that as a yes. I tried to overlook the fact that his arms could probably feel the warmth in my core that was coming from the jitters of him holding me. I kicked Midnight softly to let her know she could start jogging out of the stables and into the forest. "This is pretty fun! It's not so different from riding a Pegasus. I can't believe I was actually pretty scared before!" Will said gleefully and whooped. I looked over my shoulder at him and grinned. After about twenty minutes, I could tell we had ventured deeper into the forest than I had intended to, so I turned Midnight around and steered her back the way we came. I had used my photographic memory to memorize the floral scenery as we were riding through the forest, so I knew exactly where to turn to get back to the stables.

In no time, we were dismounting Midnight, and my brother was rushing toward me, flailing a paper around his head. My training schedule, I thought. I changed my clothes back to what they'd been before. "Here's your schedule! Now, hurry up, swords and shield starts in 5. Will, don't be late, or I'm blaming you for making my sister late for her first training activity," Jace warned his best friend and ran off toward the amphitheater. "Did I mention your brother is totally OCD when it comes to training?" Will asked. "It would've been nice to have a heads-up, but no, you forgot to tell me." I said and he chuckled. We briskly walked to the swords arena where my brother, Claire, about 10 other kids around my age and Will's sister Emily were waiting for the instructors to arrive.

A guy with sandy blonde hair and baby blue eyes was walking into the amphitheater when he noticed me and my brother, who had rushed over the instant he saw us. "Juliette, this is our swords and shield instructor, Luke. He's a son of Hermes. He knew Dad when he was younger." Jace said, and I extended my hand to Luke, he shook my hand and said, "wow, you look exactly like your father." I nodded. "Yeah, I get that a lot. Uh, I hope you don't mind me asking, but aren't you supposed to be dead?" I asked tentatively. His reaction wasn't exactly what I was expecting. Luke chuckled and said, "yeah, well. The gods gave me another chance—" "Thanks to me." A familiar looking girl around 17 with choppy black hair and electric blue eyes and freckles said with a smile she shot Luke's way lovingly. When she saw me she started tearing up. "Annabeth always said she wanted a daughter when she was older, and gods, just look at you. You're all grown up. Your mother would be so proud." She held out her arms. "Aunt Thalia?!" I cried and rushed into her embrace. I knew her because she had once saved me from a Cyclops on an abandoned playground I had been playing on, when I was around 4 years old. I'd even helped her kill it. I'd reminded her so much of my mother that somehow she knew that I was Annabeth's daughter even though my mother was only about 24 at the time. "Oh, kiddo. It's been too long." Thalia said while stroking my hair. "Um, guys I hate to ruin this happy reunion, but don't we have training to do?" My brother reminded us. Thalia brushed away tears and Luke nodded. "Kid's right. We need to start pairing everyone up. Presumably with someone of the same capacity and potential as them."

Claire caught my eye and mouthed, "partners?" I nodded. I went over to her and we started warming up by stretching. After a few minutes, we were finished warming up, and Luke yelled for us to start. I tapped my coral seashell necklace and in an instant my 3-foot long celestial bronze sword was in my right hand and ready to fight. As we both swung the swords and thrust them left and right for around 2 minutes, droplets of water were coming from my sword while little sparks were flying all over the place, mainly into the water droplets. I then put my blade behind hers, flicked my wrist, then her sword clanged to the floor. Claire nodded appreciatively. "You're good, Jackson. Let's go again." This time around I felt like she had been going easy on me since she pressed harder on her attack moves, aiming higher on each thrust. After a while we noticed that everyone else had finished their exercises and were watching in awe as we sparred.

I had been attacking too much so I made a counter defense move, catching the tip of her blade again, and slashing down at it, the sword fell at my opponent's feet, and the kids in the circle around us looked around uncomfortably. I guess no one had been able to beat Jason's daughter. Claire held out her hand and the golden lance flew into it. "You're really good for a beginner. Must've inherited your parents' skill." She walked off, seemingly annoyed that I'd won. Luke patted me on the back. "Don't take it personally. She's prideful, like her father. You did a great job," I sighed and hoped I hadn't made an enemy on my first official day at camp. Thalia had been watching as her niece stalked off and she waited until she was out of sight to come over. "I'm sorry about my niece. She thinks as her father's daughter she has to be better than everyone." I nodded. "I guess I understand that, my dad being the "Great Percy Jackson". I think she doesn't want to be standoffish but it's just something she does naturally." Thalia nodded. "You could be right. But hey, at least now you know you're amazing at fighting, which is not surprising considering your lineage." I shrugged. I really hate being the center of attention. "Why are you being so modest? You have talent. Just like your father at your age." Luke said. I sighed. "I hate being the center of attention."

All this talk about my parents made me wonder what they were like. Unexpectedly, a tear streaked its way down my cheek. "Oh, honey. You'll see them soon." She's perceptive, I thought. And who knows when I'll be allowed to see them. "Wait. Did your brother tell you about the visit to Olympus tomorrow?" Luke asked me. I shook my head. Thalia sprinted over to where my brother and Will were wrestling on a mat. She picked my brother up, sat him down, started yelling and waving her hands about.

"Yeah, they're working on strengthening the borders of Camp because of the strong auras of the children of the Seven Heroes along with some other very powerful demigod's children. Until the renovations are finished, you'll be living with your parents on Olympus." "Do you know what other kids will be living up there?" I asked, hoping that Will would be one of them. "There's a son of Apollo – Dylan Solaris, his kids, and Travis Stoll and Katie Gardner's twin boys. I think that's it." By now, Thalia had dragged my brother over to where Luke and I were standing by the ocean. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about us living on Olympus for a couple months." My brother said, looking down at his toes, he seemed sincere in his apology so I said, "it's okay. I should've asked when we get to see our parents." Jace brightened significantly when I said that. I had glanced to the left slightly because I knew wherever my brother was, his best friend couldn't be far.

I hadn't noticed that Emily had been hanging around after the lesson, so I drifted over to her. "Hey, we haven't formally met, but I'm Jace's sister, Juliette. And um, I'm sort of dating your brother." I smiled shyly and outstretched my hand. She shook my hand and said with a laugh, "well it's nice to finally meet the girl my brother won't shut up about. I'm Emily." I grinned and said, "don't tell my brother I said this, but he totally has a crush on you." Her green eyes widened and she asked, "really? I thought he saw me as just a friend." I opened my mouth to respond but then I saw that my brother and Will were approaching us.

Sure enough, Will was literally behind Jace, as always, it seemed. "So, you're coming on the trip with us, then?" I asked even though I knew the answer. Will nodded. "I wonder what people do up there," I said out loud, I flushed when Will smirked and then Jace punched him. "Ow! What the hell was that for?" My brother glared at his best friend. "That's my little sister you're thinking about there." I rolled my eyes in annoyance. Jace looked at me curiously. "What?" I asked. He shrugged. "I thought you would've protested about the 'little sister' part." I sighed. "As much as I hate to admit it, it's true. I am younger than you." Thalia smiled. "It's good that you take care of your younger sister." Jace nodded. "It's my job." Will winced. "If you act like this with your best friend who happens to be in love with your sister—you know never mind." His eyes widened when he realized what he'd said. "Is there something we need to talk about, Will?" I asked with a sly grin. "It's true." He said and grinned shyly at me. "Bleh." Jace said. "Would you quit the lovey dovey stuff? Not everyone wants to hear that kind of—holy Hades we're going to be late for Ancient Greek!" Jace yelped and took off running.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey everyone! hope you enjoy chapter 7! Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters or storyline of Percy Jackson. The new characters and storyline are all my creation. R &R!**

Ancient Greek was taught by Uncle Malcolm. I, of course, was awesome at it. By the end of the lesson. I could carry an entire conversation in fluent Greek. Also, reading Greek didn't give me a headache like reading English did.

"How're you so good at this?" Will whispered in my ear when my uncle was busy and not paying attention. "Have you forgotten my mother is a wisdom goddess?" I asked him playfully. His eyes strayed toward the ceiling and he muttered, "Γιατί είμαι ηλίθιος?" (Why am I such an idiot), I laughed softly and said, "Ναι, αλλά είσαι ηλίθιος μου." (Yeah, but you're my idiot). I wanted to kiss him, badly because his frustration was endearingly adorable, especially when his eyebrows scrunched up in concentration when he tried to speak fluently. "Ξέρεις, θα νομίζετε ότι οι συγγενείς Piper θα αρχίσουν να κάνουν φασαρία πάνω από εμάς είναι χαριτωμένο αντί πραγματικά να επικεντρώνεται σε αυτό το μάθημα." (You know you'd think Piper's relatives would start making a fuss over how cute we are). "Όχι, έχεις δίκιο, ωστόσο, να ακούσετε λίγο πιο δύσκολο, μπορείτε να τους ακούσετε να ψιθυρίζει." (No, you're right, however listen a little harder, you can hear them whispering it.) "Θα πρέπει να δείτε τον τρόπο με τον Claire δρα γύρω από μερικές από τις θείες της." Will said. (You should see the way Claire acts around some of her aunts.) "Σκάσε, ηλίθιος." Claire said. (Shut up, idiot.) "Εντάξει, τάξη, φροντίστε να εξασκηθείτε προφορά όσο μπορείτε, και σπουδαίο έργο σήμερα!" Uncle Malcolm said. (Alright, class, make sure you practice pronunciation as much as you can, and great work today!)

Will and I walked out of the room holding hands. I noticed my brother was talking to Emily again. I hope it works out well for them. I also saw that some girls were staring dreamily at Will but when they got a glimpse of our intertwined hands, their eyes narrowed and their lip glossed mouths sneered. I resisted the urge to yell, "that's right girls, WILL SOLARIS IS MINE!" But that would make me jealous of girls that Will doesn't even care about. Plus, it would inflate Will's ego tremendously, so I bit back the words.

I guess Will observed the people staring, so he stopped me in my tracks and randomly planted a kiss on me. I was just as surprised as everyone else nearby. One of his brothers hooted as he walked by. Somehow knowing where his brother's hand was, Will high-fived him. Once he'd released me, and the girls were back to glaring at me, I raised an eyebrow at him. "What was that about?" I asked. He sighed, and ran a hand tiredly through his hair. "I just wanted to let the fangirls know I'm taken. You would not believe the situations I've gotten into with Aphrodite girls hitting on me. They're pretty persistent especially because they know that my heart belongs to one person and only one person." Will bit his lip shyly as he said this, and I wanted to do two things, aw because that was incredibly sweet and seriously hurt any girl that looked at him in the wrong way. "If anyone ever hits on you again, just tell me and I'll give them a good skewering-through." Will chuckled. "You act like I'm joking; I'm totally not kidding. You're mine." I said seriously. Will put his arm around me and said, "I know, dummy."

As we walked to the stables, I wrung my hands nervously. Our next lesson was Pegasi riding. Pegasi fly. I've flown in airplanes before, sure, but all this was before I knew the gods were real. I mean sure I've always suspected, especially because on several flights when we were past 10,000 feet in the air, there had been clouds that were huge and defined down to a detail I'd only seen before when we were having a turbulent flight.

Before we stepped into the stables, Will led me around the back and said reassuringly, "you won't have to fly, I'm sure of it." He then cupped my face with his hand pressed his lips softly to mine. I sighed in contentment. He pulled away and pressed a kiss to my temple and led me towards the group of kids that were gathering near the pile of golden hay.

Claire was handing out helmets to the other kids, I was starting to pick out a few familiar faces in the crowd, for some reason, we were having lessons with the same people. "Alright, everyone, welcome to Pegasi riding class. I'm Celeste, head counselor for Demeter, and today we'll be taking a trail ride, then some aerial combat in partners." A girl with flowing brown hair and intense yet friendly looking green eyes said as she strode confidently into the entrance of the stables. Her gaze narrowed on my brother and I. "Jackson kids, I have strict orders from Chiron to not let you fly, so you'll take your personal horses and keep up while the rest of us are flying, yes?" We both nodded vigorously. "Good. Saddle up, everyone." Thankfully, everyone in the group understood why it wouldn't be the best idea for us to fly and no one commented on this fact.

My mind went on auto pilot as I tacked Midnight's saddle to her back. I mounted her and led her outside where Celeste was on the back of a palomino colored pegasus. The animal was huge, and its wings were even larger. _Hello, my lady._ The stallion spoke in my mind. 'Hello, what's your name?' I asked the pegasus. _Goldie_. The stallion answered, and with a flap of his sturdy wings, was in the air. Soon, the rest of the kids were mounted and flying through the air. It made me nervous just watching them.

Thankfully the trail ride was much more fun on the ground and we got to go at full trot for a long time. In no time kids were pairing up for aerial combat. Jace and I got to watch. It was pretty entertaining, and I have to admit, it was really hot that Will was kicking ass up there. It's embarrassing, but I think I drooled a little.

"Are you drooling?" My brother asked me. I glared at him. "No I'm not drooling," I scoffed. "I'm pretty sure you're—" "Shut up, shut up, he's coming over, by the gods, _shut up_!" I hissed. Jace put his hands up as if surrendering. "Hey guys." Will said. Jace nodded in that annoying boy way (does he do that on purpose to irritate me?) and I struggled to say, "hey," casually, because Will was giving me a crooked smile that made my heart do jumping jacks and his hair was messed up in an even sexier way than usual (courtesy of the wind during aerial combat); plus add that to the fact that he looked like a god with sun shining through the strands of his hair, making him glow. Oh wait, he is a god. A minor one, anyway. Wait, what was I talking about? Gods of Olympus he affects me too much. I sound like an Aphrodite girl. "So you talked to Chiron about swimming behind your cabin?" Will asked my brother who grinned and nodded. "Gives you time to teach my sister to surf." Will teased, smirking. Jace's face flamed. I chuckled.

Will glanced over at me and told my brother, "I'll get out there later I need to do other things first." Will started grinning and Jace looked suspicious as he shrugged and said, "ok, as long as you eventually get in the water." I had to contain my laughter and repress a blush because I knew that by "other things" he meant me. Of course my damn hormones had to help with this situation by reminding me of a shirtless image of Will. Biting my lip, I distracted myself my dismounting my horse and back to her stall, which was about in the middle of the stables, where fresh hay, oats, apples and water were in containers. I noticed that there was no horse manure on the floor. I wondered if the stall had magical properties.

I picked up an apple and fed it to Midnight. "You were great today, girl. Keep it up and I'll keep giving you apples." I scratched her behind the ears and kissed her on the snout and then closed her stall after walking out of it. "Y'know you did a good job today with her. She used to be difficult when people tried to ride her." A voice behind me said. I turned around and responded, "thanks Celeste. Yeah, she's a sweetheart." Celeste laughed. "Oh, she's somethin' alright. Listen, I want you to know it's ok that you can't ride Pegasi, it wouldn't be safe because Lord Zeus isn't very fond of your father. You can do a lot more stuff on regular horses that you can't with Pegasi. Sidesaddle, bareback, tricks. Not that Midnight is a regular horse, of course. She's immortal but—"

"Wait, how did you know that?" I asked, confused. "If you look really closely, there's a faint green aura of power around her." Celeste instructed. I squinted. She was right. "Well, I gotta run, but I'll see you later, okay?" She said and hurried off. I walked out of the stables to see my brother and Emily talking and laughing together, and Will staring at the forest. I snuck up behind him and poked him at the waist. "Boo!" I yelled in his ear. "Ah! Gods, Juliette, you scared the living Hades out of me!" He actually looked genuinely afraid. I laughed. "I know, that was the point, Sun Head." Will rolled his eyes and said to Jace and Emily, "oy, love birds, let's go! Or are you going to stand there all day and not go surfing." Jace glared at Will for a minute but not as intensely as Emily did. "If looks could kill," I muttered. Will smiled. "Nah, my sister loves me. Right, sis?" he asked. Emily outstretched her hand in Will's direction and he ducked when a fiery ball of yellow sunlight barely missed him. I giggled and said, "yeah, she loves you all right."

"Haha," Will told me. We walked to my cabin. The walk took about five minutes and my brother disappeared in his bathroom to change. Emily had gone across the road to change. Their cabin was across the road from ours, by the way. I would've let her use my clothes apparator, but she left before I could mention it.

Again, the sun was hitting Will at a perfect angle. I wondered if Apollo was messing with me, or if Will was causing it. "Stop that." I exclaimed, and threw a pillow at him. He smiled that crooked smile again. "Stop what?" He asked innocently. "Ugh! The light thingy you're doing or whatever it's called, stop it!" I said. Just listen to me, I sounded like an Aphrodite girl, that's how much he was affecting me. "Whatever are you talking about?" He grinned even wider, which somehow made him look even more attractive, if that were even possible.

Emily walked in and said, "hey Will, do you know if Dad's here or something 'cause I felt a really strong wave of power when I was changing and—" She stopped when she saw him. "What the hell are you doing that for? You know we're only supposed to channel the Sun when we're in our cabin, otherwise we could start a fire or worse. When Emily flicked her hand, I could breathe again. The light emitting from Will died down as quickly as it had started. "What on Earth are you talking about, Em? I would never break the rules." Will said with a guiltless look on his face. "Well, there's only one other reason I can think of why you would break the rules and," Emily's eyes went wide. She punched her brother. "OW! What the hell?!" Will yelped. I flicked my hand and a storm cloud appeared over him. It started to pour on him. "Why is it raining on me? Percy, I didn't do anything!" He yelled towards the roof.

"Actually, I did that," I said calmly, while looking at my nails. "Why?" He looked pretty funny, soaking wet and furious, but I kept a straight face. "Um, have you forgotten the fact that you used your powers to look the freakin' god you are and practically tried to seduce me?" I asked. He looked dumbfounded, and pleased at the same time. "So, what you're saying is that it would've worked." Will stated. As I glared at him, it rained harder on him. Okay, so it might've worked but he didn't need to know that. Fine, it totally would've worked, thank the gods for Emily. "Need I remind you that we're 15?!" I said, finally losing it.

"Do I have to remind you that I'm a teenage boy that has needs?" He said calmly.

Of course my brother chose that precise moment of chaos to emerge from the bathroom. "Why is it raining on Will?" He asked while pointing at the storm cloud. "Ask your sister," Will said. "Gods, tell me you didn't say something about my mom, 'cause I swear I will help my dad kick your ass, that is sick, Will." Jace said, rubbing his forehead. I sighed. "No, but he did try to—you know what never mind." I said then made a closing motion with my right hand, and the rain dissipated.

"Hugs?" Will asked with a huge grin. I couldn't help but laugh. Jace looked at Emily. "Surfing?" "Oh yeah." She responded quickly.

I sat on my bed and said with a slight grin once they were gone, "define other things."

"I knew you wanted to—" I held up a hand. "You do realize that 'other things' by definition, is not what you have in mind, which is strange considering you were the one to bring it up." Will blinked. "You make a fair point, but I actually do know what I meant, and its not what you were thinking of. Duh." I rolled my eyes. "Sure." I said.

"Can you dry me now? For once I'm cold." I snapped my fingers, and instantly, the water evaporated. (*warning: this part is kind of PG-13 rated)

Will perched on the edge of my bed. "Other things could probably be defined by making out." He said. I could literally feel waves of warmth radiating from him. I shrugged and said, "I'm cool with that," turning towards him, I leaned in. At first, the kiss was soft and innocent, but the longer it lasted, the more intense it got. My hands were entangled in his hair, and I'm pretty sure I was sitting on his lap. He pulled his shirt off somehow without breaking the embrace. Being with him right at that moment felt like being underwater, I was completely and blissfully unaware of anything but him. Eventually, we came up for air. We fell back on the bed, his arm around me, and he pressed a kiss to my temple. Needless to say, I didn't want that moment to end.

An Hour Later

I woke up to Will's arms around me and the final rays of the late afternoon sunshine glinting red and orange above the pink sea. I heard laughing and my brother's voice indistinctly in the distance. I noticed that Will was watching me lovingly with a sleepy smile on his face. He looked pretty darn cute. "Hi," I said. "Hi yourself," Will said with a yawn. I laughed when I realized how messed up his hair looked. I can't imagine what my unruly locks looked like. "What?" He asked.

"Your hair looks like we did more than makeout," I said and ran my fingers through his mussed hair. "Yeah, well so does yours but—" He trailed off. I raised an eyebrow, "I kind of like it." I smiled and said, "really?" Will nodded. "Yeah, it's sexy." I laughed at this. "Is that so?" I asked him. "Yep," he replied. I glanced the mirror in horror. Gods, my unruly locks were everywhere. It really did look like I'd done way more than makeout with my (un)official boyfriend and fall asleep in his arms. "Well, I can't go walking around camp with sex hair! Are you nuts?" I exclaimed. I imagined my hair in my normal perfect curls.

Will pouted, "you couldn't have left your hair like that for me?" He looked way too perfect pouting. "Do you honestly want rumors swirling around camp that we're sleeping together?" I asked. "They're just rumors. No one believes the Stoll's kids. Especially not Tyler." He ran a hand through his hair, taming it, yet it still looked pretty tousled to me. I guess that was the point. Will pulled his shirt on and I wished he hadn't but then at that exact moment Emily and my brother walked inside the cabin. I pulled on my Converse high tops.

"What's up guys?" Jace asked. "Nothing really, we both fell asleep." I said and changed the subject before he could say anything about me and Will in the same bed.

"How was surfing?" Emily smiled. "It was so fun. Your brother's a great teacher." She said admiringly. "Yeah well, it was nothin'." Jace said cheerfully because of Emily's compliment. "Yo guys, dinner starts in like 4 minutes," Will said, jumping off my bed. "Shoot, you're right, let's go!" Jace said, looking at his watch. All four of us ran out the door into the fading sunshine.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello everyone! I am so sorry it's been so long I was totally planning to update but my sister broke my family's computer and I literally just received a shiny new rose gold MacBook! eek! Anywho, I'll be double updating to make up for such a long time without updating. Hope you enjoy chapter 8! Also, before I forget, Happy Birthday to our wonderful Seaweed Brain!**

Dinner went quickly, and I learned that my brother's unofficial date with Emily had gone well. The two of them had flirted a ton while Jace taught Emily what he knew about surfing. I was happy for my brother. Anyway, when we sacrificed part of our meal to our parents (the sweetest berries and tender part of my brisket), I felt a warm sensation fill me up, as if my parents were embracing me from far away.

After dinner, Chiron and Mr. D made an announcement for the children of the Seven and the children of Dylan Solaris and Holland Solaris-Roden as well as the Stoll's kids. The regular cabins filed out of the dining pavilion.

"Many of you children know that tomorrow you will be driven to Olympus to live with your parents temporarily." Chiron began but was interrupted when Mr. D interrupted by muttering, "τελικά' (Finally). Chiron ignored Mr. D and continued to address us. "Your chaperones for the transportation parts of the trip will be Luke and Thalia. Now, you'll be living on Olympus until the modifications for the camp have been completed. They will be finished in time for the summer session. Any questions?" Chiron said before looking around at all of us, then saying, "yes, Claire?"

"Will there be an official ceremony or something because of the fact that the Olympians are stepping down?" Claire asked. Chiron nodded and responded, "yes, that ceremony is tomorrow which is why you will all be wearing whatever you were wearing when you were claimed, now of course, the formal attire, not your regular clothes. Now, go pack and then get to bed as early as possible, tomorrow is a big day! Dismissed." Chiron said, before galloping away. My brother and I walked briskly to our cabin.

Once inside the cabin, I went to my closet, imagined a medium sized white and blue EKOCYCLE + Globe-Trotter luggage and sets of outfits on paper. I tapped the outfits I thought were cute and they appeared on the magic table next to my full-length mirror. I wheeled the suitcase out of the closet and picked up my clothes up with the other hand. I set the luggage and clothes on my bed, went back into my closet to grab 3 pairs of Converse, 2 pairs of strappy sandals, 2 pairs of special-occasion heels (excluding the shoes that came with my claiming dress), 2 pairs of flats. I noticed that there was a note that had just appeared on the table.

The note was written in the same billowing script as my mother's that took a while for my mind to decipher although it took significantly less time now. It read, 'You'll need five more formal dresses. There are a lot of parties on Olympus. Love, Mom.' Next to the note, there were five designs of formal dresses. The first was a grey cap sleeve mermaid dress the exact same shade as my grey eyes. The second gown was gold and sleeveless that was floor length, which would look great with the contrast that my hair would give it. The third one was a coral dress with a sweetheart neckline and a high slit with a keyhole back. The fourth dress was a turquoise blue chiffon gown with a beaded high neckline. The final dress was a one shoulder beaded ombré that was made out of gorgeous sea glass silk.

I tapped all of the designs and a large suitcase appeared with all of the dresses inside plastic protecting bags with matching shoes and accessories. I pulled the dress luggage out of the closet, then grabbed the shoes for my everyday outfits.

There was a knock on the door. "I got it," I said and jumped to get it. Claire was in the doorways holding three dress bags. "I have no idea what to wear for the ceremony. I mean I do, I narrowed it down, but I'm positive that I can't choose alone." She said, frustrated. I chuckled lightly. "I'll help. You should try them on and I'll tell you which one I think looks the best." I suggested as Claire sighed in relief. "Thanks. That's a good idea," she nodded to my brother, who was lying on his bed staring up at the ceiling. "Hey, Jace." Jace waved back. I showed Claire the closet and she disappeared into it. I turned back to my luggage, making sure everything was ready.

Claire stepped out in a one shoulder beaded dress that I think was the same dress I had except in a sky blue color that made her tan skin pop, as well as her ever-changing eyes and made her blonde hair look golden. "That's seriously pretty. Hey who're you going with?" I asked curiously. Claire blushed. Jace answered for her. "I bet she's going with Aaron." Claire's blush deepened. Obviously she was going with him and had a not-so-discreet crush on him. Jace glanced outdoors. "Hey look, there's Aaron now." He stepped outside. "Change, but I totally think this is the one." Claire nodded and twirled a bit before she said, "right? I thought so too, but when it comes to clothes, I am completely indecisive." She then closed her eyes and I watched the dress dissolve into a camp t-shirt and embellished shorts with vans.

The door swung open ad my brother stepped inside along with a teenage boy who looked to be around our age. The boy had wild black curls and dark almond colored eyes. In the corner of my eye, I saw Claire fidget nervously with her long hair, absently twirling it around her finger. "Aaron, my sister Juliette." Jace said. I shook Aaron's hand. "Nice to meet you." I said while smiling. "Yeah, you too. Well, I guess I get why Will's always going on and on about you." He said, chuckling. I would've laughed myself but then a voice said behind Aaron, "did I or did I not specifically tell you not to tell her I talk about her a lot. Some best friends y'all are." Will said in annoyance. Aaron sighed and faced him. "Dude, if I didn't tell her, her brother would've just to spite you." Jace nodded. "He's not wrong."

I peered at Claire, who shrugged. "Sorry, but did I accidentally turn invisible or something; 'cause y'all are talking about me like I'm not two steps away from you." I stated sarcastically. Aaron pointed at me. "I like you," he said. I shrugged. "Thanks, I guess."

"Oh hey, Claire." Aaron said obliviously, finally seeing that she was standing looking bored in the corner. I almost face palmed. "Aaron, idiota vámonos, tenemos que dormir, si no lo haces no vas a poder levantarte mañana!" (Aaron, idiot, let's go, we need to sleep, if you don't do as I say you won't be able to get up tomorrow!)

A teenage girl who was the fraternal twin of Aaron yelled from down the street before bolting up the stairs to glare at her brother. "Abby, apenas son las ocho y media, todavía no!" Aaron responded in Spanish, (It's only eight-thirty, not yet.) "Y'all do know it's pointless to be yelling in Spanish if everyone in this room can understand you except Claire." My brother said matter-of-factly. "Duh, but whenever I'm mad at him, I yell in Spanish. You and Will should know that by now, Jace."

Now that Abby wasn't a blur, I could see her hair was caramel colored instead of black like her brother's, also her eyes were hazel instead of dark almond. Abby looked from her brother to me. "You must be Jace's sister, Juliette. I'm Abby." I smiled and said, "it's nice to meet you. I hope we'll be great friends." Abby grins and says, "yeah, it'll be nice to have another girl around." She turned to her brother and reached for his earlobe while she said, "you'll never get up if you don't go to bed now." Abby dragged her brother out of the cabin but not before he said, "it was nice to meet youuuuu!"

"Well, she's right. Chiron makes us wake up at six for field trips to Olympus. See y'all in the morning." Claire said, while clutching her dress bags and walked out the front door. I strayed to Will's side. "You heard the girl. G'night." I said and reached up to kiss him goodnight. Will strolled out of the cabin in a haze. I watched him go. I imagined pajamas on me and I stepped over the invisible line that separates Jace's bunk from mine. I hopped in bed, turning off the lamp that is next to my bed. "G'night bro." I said. Jace murmured an incoherent response. I drifted into sleep quickly.

 **Nightmare** :

I was floating in the sky, staring into the dark abyss of the primordial god's domain, Ouranos. I noticed that there was a space where a teenage boy with cruel midnight blue eyes and messy black hair was also being levitated somehow. He was staring into the depth of the night. "My mother, Nyx, accept my sacrifice. Let it be known that the blood allegiance binds me to the slowly awakening personification of the skies, Ouranos…" He held up a ceremonial knife, repeated what he said in English in Ancient Greek, then slashed the knife against his pale alabaster skin. He let the crimson blood pool in his hand before flinging drops of plasma across the sky. Thunder boomed, and the sky turned a shade of twilight, as if the demigod's blood—The Blood of Olympus was being used to form a consciousness. The demigod turned, and stared coldly right where I would've been floating, had I physically been there. "Juliette Andrea Jackson. The Great Percy Jackson's daughter. What a perfect witness to the binding of Nyx's only son to Lord Ouranos. A new era is coming…" I heard a low groaning, as if someone was in terrible pain. My dream shifted.

I was in a huge throne room. The twelve Olympians were arguing in Greek rapidly. I caught a few words. "Grandfather", "Nyx's son", "awakening". When all of the gods said "Grandfather" thunder boomed throughout the palace and I woke with a start.

End of Nightmare

Panting, drenched in sweat, mind racing a million miles, I glanced at the alarm clock, which read, 5:59. The alarm sounded. My brother bolted upright. His seagreen irises were wide with fear, and he was sweating as much as I was. "Nightmare?" I asked. "You have no idea." Jace sighed and ran a hand through his bedhead. "Actually, I might." I summarized my dream and felt a stab of dread when my brother's eyes went even wider from shock. "I dreamed something similar, except in mine the demigod didn't speak to me, the spirit of—well you-know-who did." I almost laughed at the Harry Potter reference, but then remembered who it stood for. "What did he tell you?" I asked. "He was offering me a bunch of stuff if I joined him. He even showed me some of his plans—I guess he thought I'd be easy to persuade. I don't remember what he's planning. He said if I change my mind, I'll remember." Jace looked distraught.

'What do we do?" I asked, slightly scared. "Nothing, until we get to Olympus. We don't want to ruin the ceremony for everyone, after it's over, maybe even the next day, we tell Mom and Dad. They'll know what to do." Jace responded somberly. I knew he was thinking the same thing I was: how much it sucked that we had to bombard our parents with this grim information so soon after they'd be made gods and should have no worries.

I headed to the bathroom, taking a shower of about fifteen minutes, with scented water smelling of lavender and vanilla. I lathered my hair with my coconut shampoo and let the bubbles work their way down my frame, once I was entirely clean, I shut the water off. I put on my cream then shaved as quickly and efficiently as possible. I used my powers to evaporate the remaining water on me, then did the same to my hair, leaving it slightly damp. I imagined my signature ringlets flowing down to my waist along with a waterfall braid that started with my bangs and ended with some of the hair along my head.

I walked into the closet from the bathroom door, picked up the specially tailored undergarments and slipped them on. I reached for the high-low turquoise dress that I had been wearing when I had been claimed by my parents. I stepped into it carefully, putting it on backwards so I could make sure everything was in place. When I was finished with the zipper, I slid the thin strap onto my shoulder.

Knowing my dress fit perfectly, I guided my feet into the Betsey Johnson evening sandals that were embellished with Swarovski rhinestones. Once I was done getting dressed, I checked my image in the full-length mirror. My curls were flawless and the waterfall braid that lined my head was noticeably pretty. I had put some small crystals on the side of my head, outlining the braid around my head. My face was fresh but devoid of makeup, which I would do in a few minutes. My dress was clearly made for me, hugging my curves in all the right places and showing off my long tanned and toned legs. The precious stones glittered when I moved, giving me a silvery glow.

In front of my vanity mirror, I blotted foundation lightly with a brush, so that my freckles wouldn't be covered. I dabbed eyeshadow primer on my eyes and then used a thin eyeshadow brush to pick up a silver metallic color that glitters as a base. I put an aqua color that matches my dress over my eyelids, and blended that with the silver. I added mascara and curled my eyelashes. I added a light peachy lip stain that contrasted nicely with the pastel blue colors I was wearing. I was now ready to face my parent's ceremony.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey everyone! Well you already know the story, so here's chapter 9! Enjoy :)**

I hurried out of the bathroom, grabbed a silver clutch, putting my peach lip stain, my phone and headphones inside. I slipped on a silver bracelet that matches my seashell necklace. The bracelet has sea and owl charms on it. I put on a stack of rings on my finger, then closed my eyes and willed my coral necklace to turn the same shade of sea glass as my dress. I skipped out of the closet as I grabbed one of my suitcases and rolled it outside our cabin.

When I opened the door, Will was about to knock. He was wearing a fitted black suit with a navy blue tie, which made his usually light red-brown hair darker. His chiseled jaw went slack when he saw me. "Uh duh," he stammered. I laughed light-heartedly and asked, "you like?" while twirling around a bit. He simply nodded; he still hadn't quite managed to close his mouth. "Shut your mouth, Will, you'll catch flies." My brother said from behind me. However, as Jace said this, his voice trailed off. I looked back at him; just when he picked up his luggage, he dropped it and his mouth fell open. I glanced at the road, where I saw Emily in a deep green halter dress the color matched her eyes and the lush greens on Half-Blood Hill. It looked really amazing on her due to her fair skin.

"Well, you can't say much, bro, 'cause you should see your face now." Will slapped Jace on the back forcefully, which snapped him out of his trance. "What, huh?" Jace said, still in a daze. I chuckled and went across the street to greet Emily and Claire. "Sis, I'm not carrying your suitcase for you!" Jace called after me. I turned and gave Will my most brilliant smile. He blinked. "Nah, it's okay, I got it." Will said. "You're the best!" I said. "I can't believe that actually worked. My brother never helps me with anything heavy." Emily said in amazement. "I don't think it's that, Em." Claire said while trying to stifle her laughter.

I smiled and said, "Y'all look awesome and I am just dying to see the look on Aaron's face when he sees you, Claire!" Claire blushed but her eyes were shining so brightly I knew that she agreed with me.

An African American girl with Asian features, gold eyes and a huge mass of curly black hair, which was tightly bound in a braided bob. "Hey guys! Oh hi, you're Juliette, right? I've heard a lot about you; it's nice to finally meet you!" The girl said. She was wearing a white halter dress which made her skin color really stand out. The straps were beautifully adorned with various kinds of precious stones. "Hi, you must be Hazel's daughter, right?" I said with a nervous smile. "Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Your dress has so many beautiful stones, I figured your mother had to be someone with an affinity for gems."

"Wow, you are like your Mom. My name's Sarah by the way. Love the dress." She said with admiration. "thanks! My mom designed it herself." I said softly.

Claire cleared her throat. "She did. That dress is tailored to your exact measurements. Your mother weaved it with her own hands." Sarah squealed when she saw Claire and Emily standing behind me. They hugged and started talking a million mile a minute. I spotted Abby walking and talking—no more like arguing—with her brother Aaron. I waved, and she ran over in a pair of strappy white sandals with 5 inch heels, mind you. Abby's cinnamon colored hair was cascading down her back in perfect waves. It reminded me of a waterfall. Her dress was short and strapless, flirty and fierce like her personality and gift for fire, the red and orange were in sync as she moved.

Abby took one look at the three screaming girls beside me and said, with a sigh, "yeah, I know how you feel. They're my best friends and I love them to death, but sometimes I feel like they're the Musketeers and I'm a little mouse." That surprised me considering Abby was the opposite of a pathetic small mouse. She wore a confident façade even around her closest friends. It made me feel bad for her, which I know was not what she wanted. For a second, I thought she might cry, but then she put on a brave smile and dragged me to the camp van where Luke and Thalia were packing suitcases in the back. I wondered if the van were magical, judging from the amount of luggage's strewn across the Big House lawn. I got my answer soon enough. "thank Olympus for magical vans," Aunt Thalia said while heaving a heavy bag. Thalia's dress was electric blue, much like her eyes. The dress was a high-low, and she wore a lightning bolt necklace, a charm bracelet with an arrow charm, all in silver.

In fact, if I looked hard enough, I saw an electric blue/silvery glow around her. I could practically see what fueled her eternal youth. I wondered what Artemis thought about Luke being around Thalia so much. Obviously, I couldn't ask her this, it's totally not my business, but hey I'm a curious person. I walked over and helped her lift another heavy suitcase into the van. She smiled at me and said, "thanks kiddo. And when did you get so strong?" I chuckled and said, "well, I occasionally work out."

"Oh, so whenever I'm not around, you're just liftin' heavy luggage like it's a feather." Will said accusingly in a "hurt" voice from behind me. I smiled innocently at him and batted my eyelashes _(okay, for real, this boy is making me act like a girly-girl. I do not bat my eyelashes)_ "Don't bat your eyelashes at me. I am genuinely hurt. I feel so used!" Will said dramatically. I rolled my eyes, and burst out laughing when Emily muttered, "drama queen,". Will laughed and said, "yeah she's right I have got to stop that." I was glad he took it the right way and didn't get annoyed or upset like I thought. Suddenly, Thalia cursed in Ancient Greek and yelled in pain. Both Will and Emily immediately rushed to her aid. "Where does it hurt?" They asked in unison. "Beneath my spine." "Will, maybe I should take this one." Emily said. Will pouted, "that's what you always say!" I bit my lip hard and yelled at my hormones. _Seriously, how hard is it not to be turned on by everything he does. I hate being a teenage girl. (ok, I cannot help what races through my mind when he does stuff like this)_. "I know, but she's not exactly wearing jeans and a t-shirt." Emily said. "She has a point," I said. "You're supposed to be on my side!" he complained. "I know, but what your sister is saying is true." Finally, Will nodded in defeat. "Fine, but I'm treating the next one." Emily sighed. "deal."

For some reason, Will was looking at me with an odd expression on his face. He started walking towards me and then out of nowhere, started tickling me everywhere. I guess it was his revenge for me not being on his side which is completely unfair because-HAHAHAHAHA! "Stop it!" I yelled in between tickles. "Never!" I gave up after about a minute and let him tickle me. It was helpful to wake up better, since I had felt kind of groggy. Eventually he stopped and put me down. I could breathe again, thank gods. "You guys are cute. It makes me sick." Aaron said, when he arrived, towing his luggage. I stuck my tongue out at him.

I glanced past him and saw that the sun was coming up, I wondered why Chiron hadn't authorized us to leave. As if on cue, the door to the Big House opened. Chiron stepped out and said, "what are you all still doing here? You should go now, or you'll be stuck in traffic." Luke nodded and said, "C'mon, everyone, he's right, we really have to go." I didn't see my brother anywhere, so I said, "has anyone seen Jace?" Everyone shrugged but then Jace appeared from behind me and I sighed in relief. I climbed into the van, sitting next to Abby on my left and Will on my right. We were in the back with my brother, while Claire, Emily, Sarah and Aaron in the middle row, and Luke driving with Thalia next to him.

I debated whether or not to tell Will about my dream of Nyx's demigod son. Will prodded my shoulder as the van roared to life on the interstate, once we drove down Half-Blood Hill. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked, concerned. I glanced at Jace, who nodded and said, "tell him." I took a deep breath and the story flowed out of me like a breaking dam. As the story progressed, Will's eyebrows pressed into a creased worry line. I was grateful that Abby was listening to music, Claire and Aaron were too busy flirting to pay attention, Emily and Sarah were sharing earbuds and talking, so I knew Will was the only one listening. As I spoke, the Long Island farm roads blurred together as we sped into the city.

"Great. That's just great." Will said dejectedly. I sighed. "I know. I'm not telling my parents today. I don't want to ruin their special day. Besides, I had the dream, so it looks like this is going to be our problem." He draped an arm around my frame and said, "well, hey. You're the smartest person I know. We'll figure something out." I nuzzled my head on his shoulder. "I sure hope so," I said.

I looked out the window as the rising sun made the New York skyline glinting with the morning light with an aura of power, like the ceremony would rejuvenate the city. We passed the red "City of Dreams" sign that was so familiar to me on the Queensboro/59th Street Bridge. Below us, the East and Hudson River was glittering like sea glass; I knew that the East and Hudson river gods were probably being forced to make the waters look pretty to honor my father's coronation as the new Lord of the Sea. Next to me, Abby took out her earphones and asked, "excited?" I nodded. She looked out the window. "Wow, we're really high up." I flinched, my nerves churning my stomach. I gripped Will's hand for comfort. Abby's eyes widened when she realized her mistake. "Shoot, I am so sorry of course you're afraid of heights." She said apologetically. I waved my hand dismissively. "It's fine. I should've gotten over this fear already." I muttered.

"Listen to me, you're okay. We're nearly over the bridge," Will said softly while squeezing my hand. Luke glanced over his shoulder at my brother and I. "Hang in there, kiddos." He said, and Thalia shot us reassuring smiles. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths like I do on airplanes. "We're over the bridge," Abby said. I sighed in relief. I noticed that there wasn't any traffic like Chiron said there would. I wondered if the mortals heading into Midtown were getting some kind of subconscious message telling them to turn back. As we turned onto 31st street and 5th Avenue, I could see cars veering away from the 5th Avenue exit. We were the only people on the iconic street of expensive stores. A block later, Luke parked under a building that was directly facing the landmark. As we got out of the van, I noticed a Greek eta engraved on the wall of the building where we parked. It was obviously a designated parking space for Camp Half-Blood. The streets of Manhattan were like a deserted ghost town. The city that never sleeps seemed to be dead. I grabbed Will's hand and followed Luke and the others down the road.

"For the city that never sleeps, it looks pretty dead to me." I murmured. "Yeah, I've only seen New York so still once." Will said with a faraway look in his eyes. I figured he was thinking about the Titan War. As we walked into the Empire State Building's lobby, the sound of our heels click-clacking bounced off the walls and into the lobby, which also seemed to be dead, with only the sole lobby guy at his computer, typing away. He didn't even so much as look up from the keyboard and said, "sorry, but as you can see, we're closed today." Luke cleared his throat. The guy's eyes floated from the screen to our formal attire and overall too gorgeous to be human appearances. His pupils widened.

"600th floor." Thalia requested impatiently. "Sorry, miss, there is no 600th floor."


	10. Chapter 10

He said the line like it was something he dealt with every day, something he himself thought was too crazy to believe. Thalia leaned over the desk, saying, "look, my father is Zeus, and today my little brother is becoming King of Olympus, so unless you want me to mention you to my father so his last duty as King is to fire you, you'd better be handing over that keycard and getting out of here," she points up to the ceiling, "before the aura of power is too much for your weak human self to handle." She grinned smugly. The guy gulped, then fumbled around in his desk for the keycard. With a shaking hand, he handed the card to my aunt and in a quivering voice said, "elevator on the right, sorry about that Miss Zeus' kid." With one last smirk, Thalia marched off in her silver five-inch heels. Luke shook his head, amused, and we followed, trying to contain our laughter as we passed the shaking guard, who was looking at us like we were dynamite ready to blow.

We filed in the elevator as Thalia inserted the keycard in the slot, and a golden button with the number 600 appeared. She pressed it, and the elevator started up, like normal. I had been expecting an elevator that shoots up at lightning fast speed. As the numbers on the buttons went up, we looked around nervously, like we were finally going to meet our parents and be on Olympus for the first time ever. Thalia noticed and she said, "don't be nervous, everyone. Olympus is a blast and your parents are very excited to meet you as well." After she said this, we all seemingly calmed down a bit. I slowly began to notice the classical music playing right as Will said, "is it just me or do I hear old people music?" We laughed and I elbowed him. "Ow! What was that for?" I rolled my eyes, and answered, "be respectful. We're guests here." The 550th-floor button was glowing, I noticed and then finally, the 600th floor button lit up as the golden doors slid open. There was an arch at the entrance, and I could sense the same type of magical borders as Camp's. The archway read, Ο Όλυμπος. The letters shifted and the sign said, Mount Olympus.

We walked through the elevator doors towards the archway, and I almost fainted because there, over the tip of Manhattan, the snow-capped mountain rose above the clouds, and there were houses built along the side of the mountain. They were slanted at an angle so steep that I was sure they were going to fall off. At the top, was an enormous white and gold palace with statues of Olympians. I stepped through the entrance and immediately felt energized and awake as if I'd slept for a week. My vision had sharpened and colors looked brilliantly vibrant. My whole world had shifted into a brighter, more detailed universe. "Wow," I breathed.

As we all walked through the gardens, there were makeshift markets with vendors shouting in rapid Greek and I found if I paid attention, I could understand every word. When we passed by, I heard godlings whispering, I caught the words, "Percy Jackson," "savior," "Daughter" and "coronation". Eventually, I realized that the godlings were moving out of our way, shooting Thalia respectful looks and Luke resentful ones. I guess the people hadn't forgiven him. Soon, we had made our way through the Gardens of Olympus and in front of the steps leading up to the highest place on Olympus, the palace of the gods. Surprisingly, it was easy to climb the steps in heels. This was probably because of the energy I have because I am home. At least It feels like this should be my home. As soon as we're done climbing, I felt an urge to look back at the city. I didn't look back because I knew I would see the city and Manhattan thousands of feet below.

Will squeezed my hand as the door to the Throne Room opened. The Throne Room was the size of Madison Square Garden and inside it sat an enormous hearth fire and huge thrones containing the Twelve Olympians. The gods were huge, at least 60 feet tall, they were each sitting on their respective thrones. At the feet of the gods, I saw nine demigods kneeling. "Rise, Heroes of Olympus and greet your children." Lord Zeus said to the nine demigods who rose gracefully and turned around with huge smiles on their faces. My mother and father clasped their hands together and strode towards my brother and I. I could see how I was a perfect blend of my parents- I had my father's color of hair and eyes, my mother's nose, mouth, skin and a fusion of both their smiles.

They were in front of me now, my mother's stormy eyes tearing up, yet she was smiling and holding out her arms. My father was smiling as well and I could see some tears building up in his eyes. I stepped into my mother's arms and said, "Hi, Mom." My mother stroked my hair and held me out at arm's length. "You're so beautiful, you look just like your father." She said proudly. "Actually, Annabeth, I think she looks more like you." My father said, grinning. "Percy, she has your hair and eyes," Mom said matter-of-factly. "Yeah, but her hair is curly!" Dad pointed out. "Um, I think I can say that as your daughter, technically, I look like both of you," I said tentatively. Dad laughed. "Kid's got a point," he said while ruffling my hair. "Am I invisible or something?" Jace complained. I rolled my eyes. "Of course not, sweetie." My mom said and hugged him. Dad high-fived Jace and pulled him in for a hug as well.

I looked over at Will and Emily who were being smothered with hugs and kisses from their mother Holland, who was even prettier in person, while their father looked at his family lovingly. ( **A/N: I will explain why I chose her to be their mother instead of Britt at the end of the chapter)** I saw her scold her husband, saying, "Dyl, how long has it been since you've seen your children?" As I watched them, Will caught my eye and winked at me, then hugged his dad. I felt a nudge. I looked behind me at my mother who I was almost sure had seen everything was raising her eyebrows with a knowing smile on her radiant face. "I knew it." She said, and I blushed. "Why are you embarrassed? I just couldn't help but notice that you look at him the same way I look at your father." I shrugged and said, "I keep trying to tell myself to not fall for him, but I can't help it anymore."

"Why are you denying that you're in love with him? It's no good for anyone to deny their feelings." Mom said, curiously. I nodded. "You're right." Dad turned around. "If there's one thing I have learned from knowing your mother, it's that she's always right." I wondered why he wasn't asking about who we were talking about but I never found out why because a regal-looking woman with flowing black hair and clear grey eyes who I presumed to be Hera said, "let us get back on track. Demigods, step forward and children, please sit at the foot of your parent's throne, in boy-girl order." My parents hugged my brother and me one more time before hurrying to kneel at their parents' feet once again. I looked around the room. I noticed that there were 9 small thrones that had been added to the U shape of the gods' thrones.

Since nobody else was listening to Hera's instructions to sit at the foot of our parent's new thrones, I took the initiative of walking toward the grey throne that I knew had to be my mother's. Hera gave me a grim smile and said, "perhaps you are not as disrespectful as your mother," a raven-haired woman with grey eyes even stormier than my mother, who I knew could only be my grandmother Athena, goddess of wisdom, said forcefully, "aunt, you speak of disrespect, yet you act upon the same action you speak of. My daughter has tried to appease you, yet your proud self-denies what she has done and disrespects her daughter in what will be her own home, in a few short millennia." Athena's grey eyes flamed in fury and I could feel her aura of power across the room when she locked eyes with the queen. She trained her intense gaze on me.

"My dearest granddaughter, you are wise to be the first to follow the orders of your superiors. I commend you for that." She said proudly. I tried to remain calm as I spoke, making sure that my voice projected through the room. I lowered my head in respect. "I felt it was necessary to do as my great-aunt says, despite her hatred for my parents and therefore me," I said. "It appears I was wrong. The Jackson girl is as disrespectful as her mother." Hera said. As she insulted me, my powers seemed to respond for me as a powerful gust of wind that smelled of the sea coursed through the room. I smiled innocently at the queen. "Is stating the truth disrespecting you, great-aunt?" After I spoke, the last being that I would think would come to my aid did—Ares. "Mother, you said we had to get this going, and the girl is doing as you say, so, could you stop being so dramatic?" Instinctively, I glanced at my father, who seemed completely surprised that his godly enemy had somewhat helped his daughter. "Hrumph," Hera said. Zeus seemed to be studying the clouds above the room when Ares said, "Father, could you please get Mother to stop being so melodramatic?" Zeus' blue irises glanced at his son, and said, "wife, our son is right. We need to get along with this coronation." Hera simply nodded in defeat. "Heroes of Olympus, rise." The lord of the Sky said as the nine heroes rose gracefully.

"Son, step forward and claim your birthright." A blonde haired, tall guy stepped forward, Jason looked like his father except for the hair. Zeus stepped down from his throne and appeared inches from his son. "I, Zeus and Jupiter, relinquish my role as King of Olympus and Lord of the Sky, to my heir, Jason Grace. You will now have your own amplified power as well as my own abilities as king." As he spoke, blue rays of power encircled Jason, he absorbed them as he breathed.

Then, my grandfather stood from his throne and rested his hand on my father's shoulder. "Perseus, you have done well. You have made your mother and me proud and saved Olympus along with your friends. Which is why I also, relinquish my role as Lord of the Seas and pass it on to you. Lead my people well." Greenlight flowed out of my grandfather as he spoke and into my father.

Hera stepped down, and stood in front of a brown-haired woman with kaleidoscope eyes and said, "in return for you saving me from the Giants, I give up my role as Queen and pass it on to you." Then, Aphrodite stood, and I swear she looked like the woman I had thought to be my mother at one time, and my actual mother. "My daughter, you have shown me that you have what it takes to be the new goddess of love. You changed the rules for your cabin and shown your siblings what it means to be a true child of love. I step down and hand my responsibilities to you." Pink strobes of light then flowed out of the goddess, entering Piper and giving her an unearthly glow.

Athena stepped off her throne and in front of my mother. "Annabeth, my dear, you have made me proud. You saved Olympus along with your peers and did an amazing job redesigning Olympus afterward. It is with great joy in my heart that I step down as the goddess of wisdom and pass it on to you. Be wise in all your decisions and do as I would do." Grey glowed from within my grandmother and sunk into my mother as she breathed in and smiled radiantly.

The rest of the ceremony was very similar, all the gods had great things to say about what their children had done for Olympus, how proud they were of their accomplishments and that they deserved to be made the new generation of gods. Suddenly, the doors to the throne room banged open, and twins ran inside, grinning sheepishly. "Sorry we're late, a Cyclops tried to pick a fight with us down on 3rd avenue." The taller brother said strode towards his father's throne. His brother followed suit, but let his older brother stand in front of him. I knew instantly that they were the Stoll Brothers. Behind them, two brothers walked in front of a girl who looked almost identical to Holland, I knew that she was Katie Gardner. When Hermes gave his title to his oldest son, there was an instant flash of golden light that was gone as quickly as it came.

A slender woman with black hair and silver eyes stood and said, "I have decided to step down as the goddess of the Hunt. I name Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, my successor if she will accept the position. Thalia smiled and lowered her head in respect. "I am honored, my lady and I accept." Artemis nodded. "Very well. You have done splendidly as my first-in-command. Lead your sisters with wisdom and grace."

It seemed everyone had finished their abdicating of their roles so the former King stood and with a wave of his hand, I blinked, and the Olympian Council was completely modernized. The twelve Olympians seemed to dissolve into a fission of light, but before they were gone, my grandfather caught my eye and winked as he disappeared into a green light.

The throne room was completely revolutionized, and I was positive that what everyone was seeing was my mother's work at last finished. I hugged my mother and said, "this is so amazing, Mom." She was glancing around the room as if checking for mistakes. "Thanks, honey. I just hope I didn't miss any errors." My mother was then swamped with compliments about her work, so I drifted over to Abby. "Your mom is seriously talented. I mean, I knew she was Olympus' official architect, but I'd never seen any of her work before. She said admiringly. I smiled. "Yeah, she's really great at her job. I wish I had half the talent she has." I said wistfully. I felt an arm snake around my waist, as Will said, "have you forgotten how great of a singer you are?" I grinned up at him. "Thanks, babe," I said. Abby said, "you guys are adorable. I just wish someone would look at me like that."

"Doesn't Tyler's brother, Weston have like, the biggest crush on you?" Will asked her. "Stoll? Why do you say that?" She wondered. "Because, he's always talking about you and look, he's staring at you right now." I glanced over his shoulder at the tall brown haired boy with hazel eyes, who was in fact, looking at Abby. "Go talk to him!" I said excitedly. "Ok, fine, here goes nothing."

"Thank you! Gods, you do not know how long I've been pestering Abby to talk to him and she finally does it. Ugh, I ship them so hard." Aaron said from behind Will and me. "I wish my brother was like you, he's always bothering us," I complained. Aaron chuckled. "actually, Jace pretends to hate that you guys are dating. He's always saying how we wish to be as adorable as you guys are with Emily." I should've known, I thought. "Which reminds me, why in Hades aren't you upfront with your feelings for Claire? She always feels invisible, and she wants your attention!" I exclaimed. Aaron blushed. "That obvious, huh?" We nodded. "Yeah, man, she thinks you're just leading her on." He sighed. "You're right. But she's just so beautiful I don't know what to say to her." Will face-palmed. "So then say that to her!" I said. "Say what to who?" Claire asked as she walked toward us. "Just that I should pay more attention to you and that you're so beautiful that I literally don't know what to say to you."


End file.
